Between Wizards And Vikings
by YadiraSleepingSky
Summary: "What kind of name is Severus?" She asked. "What kind of name is Hemlock?" He countered... this wasn't exactly the kind of conversation he hoped for, not even for their first actual serious conversation. But after turning into a dragon, he didn't know what to expect any more. Fem!Hiccup
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **WARNING: Character death, and some torture. And James Potter bashing.**

 **Words -** **1,465**

 **Published - October 22, 2017**

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been running; all he wanted was to get away from the boy who had tormented him since first year. He continued into the Forbidden Forest, hoping that it could save him, but knew it was all for naught.

The forest darkened as he ran deeper into it. The twisted tree limbs seemed to reach out to him, preparing to snatch him off the ground and choke him. Tree roots were coming in and out of the forest floor like snakes, covered by dead leaves and dead branches, making the forest more ominous. The white moon was high in the sky, and its light was blocked by the highest of tree limbs.

"Just give up, Snivellus!" a mocking voice shouted from behind him. "I am going to get you sooner or later, so why don't you just help yourself and shorten your time of misery?!"

Even though he couldn't see the speaker, Snivellus, as he was called, continued to run, not wanting to waste a second. But he knew that his bully had the advantage of being able to riding a broom, well enough that he became a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Though his energy had left him long ago, the boy kept running, while pain radiated from his legs through the rest of his body. The scrapes and bruises he had gotten from tripping and running into branches were also hindering him. Blood dripped from his temple to his cheek, continuing down to his neck and into his already torn, dirty black robes. As minutes passed by, different forms of injuries only made him weaker. Soon enough, his robes felt heavy, and his body wanted to collapse, but he still bolted through the forest; prey escaping from a predator.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ shouted the bully with full force, making the already exhausted and battered body of his prey fall to the forest floor. He felt weak, and he knew that his bully had already catched up to him with his expensive broom.

"So does the greasy Severus Tobias Snape give up now? Or will he die a cowards death?" taunted the bully, with a grin on his face and circle-lenses behind which hazel eyes gleamed.

"Unlike you, Potter, at least I only fight back when I have to defend myself. You, on the other hand, are the coward; you always start the fight, trying to win it before it even starts. One day, you may as well be remembered as James Potter the Stupid, the one who always initiates the fights, not studying the weaknesses of his opponent and questions never asked," Severus retorted.

"If you really think that," James snapped back, beet red, "then where is your wand? Lift it up so we can have a proper duel."

"People would think that you are smart with those glasses of yours, but you just proved your stupidity. Do you not remember? You took it away and snapped it in half!" Severus reminded the other 15 year old boy.

"Oh that's right, right now I remember. I took it away so I could figure out what to do with you. But now I know. _Crucio!_ " James shouted.

Severus painfully tried to keep in his screams, not wanting to give his bully of 5 years the satisfaction of being the stronger one. He thrashed around at the base of an elder tree, which seemed to cry, with its lower branches hanging very closely to the ground. When this didn't satisfy James, he then used a spell of Severus' own creation against him.

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Deadlier cuts appeared on Severus' already tormented body. In only a few seconds, blood pooled around his form, soaking the dead leaves between him and the forest floor. Severus started to shiver, his body already giving up in the empty meadow except for a flowering elder tree. He saw his enemy grin wickedly; this moment seemed too planned to be anything but.

"Let's see how you like that, Snivellus. You will lie here 'till you die, and you will wish that you would've taken my advice from before. But before I part, I shall leave you a present, one that shows you were treated as the evil wizard you are."

James then started to take off Severus' shirt, his chest bare except for the blood that was leaving the body of the bullied boy. Severus could do nothing but see what his tormentor had planned for him. He knew it would not be enjoyable.

James then took out a knife, sharp and gleaming in the faint moonlight that shone through gaps in the tree branches. Slowly, painfully, he dragged it along Severus' chest, making two letters that Severus recognized immediately even without looking. Soon enough, Severus started to grind his teeth together; in order to keep the screams from coming out, though his body was too weak to produce any. James sported an evil smile by the time he finished, nodding in satisfaction, murmured a few words while waving his wand.

Severus knew he didn't have to ask what spell he cast; it was one of those charm spells, one of those spells that hide the true looks of a person. And in this case… no one would ever know that the initials of one of his bully's had been the one that killed him. A secret he would have to take to the grave because of course no one could know that perfect little Potter was a murderer, or a user of unforgivable curses at that.

"This is all for stealing Lily from me, Snivellus. She is mine and mine only. So now that you have called her Mudblood, and with death coming upon you, I won't need to worry about anything anymore. She will just run into my arms for comfort, cursing you, knowing that she made a mistake trusting you." James then turned around, mounted his broom, but before he completely left, he faced him, and said in a falsely sweet voice, "See you later, Snivellus." Then, he raced back on his broom to the castle, before anyone woke up to find him missing.

Severus didn't move, he was too weak to do anything at all. He was covered in dirt and blood, his already old, and now tattered robes on top of his chest. The boy became pale, paler than he was before, his hair surrounded his head, showing a contrast of white and black. His hands were clenching the dry leaves and grass beneath him, but he slowly released them from his grasp. Severus could feel his heart slowing down, along with his breathing.

He saw the stars through the high branches of the old elder tree, whose branches slowly swung from side to side, following a calming lullaby. As the moon seemed to grow larger, he felt a warm comfort calling him to the dark depths of sleep. The last thing he remembered was a dark shadow with green eyes. Severus smiled slowly, as the dark shadow covered him with its wing, giving him the warmth that he had craved long ago; he closed his onyx eyes.

And like that he fell asleep, with no plans of waking up anytime soon.

* * *

It was the centaurs who found him during a patrol, lying on the forest floor, covered in his own blood along with dirt and leaves. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully, but with the coldness of his body, they knew that this was not true.

The headmaster of the magical school nearby came, after receiving a message, along with the four Heads of Houses. They received a notice from the Slytherin students that one of their own was missing, but they did not think that it would lead them to the Forbidden Forest.

As to not alarm the rest of the Wizarding community, they put him to rest in the very same spot that he passed away. The only thing they did to the poor boy was making him presentable for a proper burial and placing his wand between his thin fingers. Something such as this though would eventually spread like fire soon enough, and in their minds, it would be better to leave this dilemma to rest than to face it now.

The centaurs on the other hand looked restless, and when questioned, the tiniest of murmurs were made. But they wouldn't explain, and stood silent, from time to time looking to the sky in wonder.

* * *

The entire student population heard rumors throughout the day, but it wasn't until dinner that they learned what had happened.

Gasps were heard in the Great Hall.

The Slytherins just sat still.

Three out of the four Marauders' eyes widened.

James concealed an evil grin.

Lily didn't show anyone her tears.


	2. New Wings

**trickster32 - Actually they won't find out what James did until... Spoilers I can't tell you. But yeah they won't find out for a very long time. And Harry still becomes the boy who lived, sorry...**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thank you! Don't worry you will now find out of what happened to Severus.**

 **AshesGleamandGlow - Yes, yes I do.**

 **PappyOldGuy - Thank you, and your welcome!**

 **Guest - I did not really think of Sirius until you mentioned him... I'll think of something up for him, and thank you!**

 **Rin-isobu-walker - Thank you!**

 **PiffyEQ - James will get what he deserves, Dumbledore is biased against Slytherins and favors Gryffindors he probably didn't care what happened to Severus as long as another Slytherin died, and Dumbledore probably covered the death up as a wild animal attack. Lily is going to be miserable. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Matt - Here you go!**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words -** **1,631**

 **Updated - December 26, 2017**

* * *

If someone had told the boy in black that he would have woken up in the body of a winged creature, he would have tied them to a mast and shipped them off, fearing that the person could have lost their mind.

Nah, he probably would have responded with a snarky remark.

Severus found himself waking up falling from the red and orange sky. At the moment, he could not control any of his limbs, even though he could feel them waving about in the air. He approached the ground quickly, pine trees appearing out of thin air, and what looked like sea stacks forming a barrier between the pine forest and the unknown.

At that point, he noticed he had bat wings stretching as far as they could, able to slow down his fall but even then, the rocks were growing in size. What could he do? At the moment he did not remember a spell for slowing down his fall and he definitely could not reach for his wand with this wind.

The stacks of rock were only a few yards away, so he decided to try and evade the stacks as best he could with his new limbs that grew from his back.

Severus did not know if it was instinct or just pure luck. But in a way, it just felt... right.

What Severus did surprised him, by weaving in and out of the stacks. Doing weird evasive maneuvers like spinning to fit through a space between two stacks, if he was on his side, wings stretched to their fullest. Going up and down, until Severus saw the tall rocks stacks were coming from the dark water, in which he was close enough to touch it with his hand. And then he was out, seeing the sun get lower behind the ocean, Severus looked at the beautiful sight in awe, before his actions caught up to him. He survived!

Death was most likely staring right at his face before he even took evasive maneuvers, just waiting for him to make a mistake. Not even Potter would be able to accomplish such a feat like the one he just did!

The sky turned from red to a dark purple by the time Severus landed, and it was then when he noticed. He had tried to land on his feet, only face plant on the ground.

He grumbled, first he most likely died, second he woke up falling from the sky, not knowing how he got to this place, and now he could barely control his body?!

Life sure loves him, doesn't it?

Hands touching the ground, Severus tried to stand up... Only to meet soft, nice and warm dirt.

Not.

He assumed his new body is strange... Or it could just be him.

One – he was sure that his body was much larger than before, and not the kind where he gained weight.

Two - he is not supposed to have bad balance; the human body is made for standing on two legs for most of the average human life span.

Three - he has wings.

Instead of trying to stand on his legs, he decided to stand on his legs and hands. Severus found this much easier, but he did not want to crawl around the entire time like a baby. It was strange though, how he could stand easily on all four as on two legs.

His eyes caught sight of a river.

 _Water._

He ran.

Severus started to drink the liquid down, by gallons he guessed. The last time he drank water seemed like weeks ago, when it was only on the morning of his death. He stopped drinking and stared down at the reflections the water made.

Severus saw a black scaled, wide face.

Before you ask, he did a _manly_ screech.

* * *

With the moon up high in the middle of the sky, Severus knew it was midnight.

How long had he been pacing? How long ago was it when he had been since entering this body, the - the one of a dragon?!

The gods must hate him real bad if he is in a mess this big.

What is he going to do?! Wait, what is he even thinking?! Gods?!

There is something in the water he is sure of it.

An explosion caught his attention.

It was far, and he concluded that it came from the other side of the island he was on, but besides him, he did not know what other creatures lived on this land.

Severus did not think twice, before instinct took over him and flew as fast as the wings carried him. He soon arrived at a village, all of the houses made of wood and most of them in flames.

Large men and women were fighting dragons. Many different dragon species were setting buildings on fire, and grabbing farm animals with their talons. Some of the dragons had two heads, a bird like one flew by, one seemed to look like a boulder, and another was setting itself on fire. Literally.

He did not approach and kept hiding at the edge of the forest. How could Severus choose, help his now fellow dragons, or help these people, who would most likely attack him without a second thought.

"Stop! You'll only make it worse!"

That had caught his attention.

A woman, 20 years old at most and skinnier than the other women fighting, stopped a man from cutting a dragon's head off. The man shook off her hand after the dragon made its escape, and he ran off with a face of annoyance.

She then faced a house on a hill, watching as an owl face dragon entered it through a hole in the roof. She muttered something and ran towards the hut. Severus followed through the sky, avoiding being seen by anyone, thanking his now black skin.

Severus landed behind the house, kept in the shadows that the trees made at an angle where he could see the house perfectly.

He still wanted to know how he ended up in a village full of Vikings though, and dragons he has seen were definitely not in the school books.

While he did not know what happened, a man entered the house with an axe at hand a few minutes later. Some shouts floated in the air.

The house separated from the rest and near the hall, started to be eaten by flames.

Severus heard the cries of a baby.

The large dragon that had entered the house, left with the woman in its claws.

"STOICK!"

"VALKA!"

"STOICK!" Her voice sounded weaker.

The man muttered her name.

They were husband and wife.

Getting a better view of the man, Severus sighed, unnoticed.

The mountain of a man - even though he was smaller than Hagrid - held a baby in his hands. She couldn't be older than a year.

Severus flew off, not thinking of anything else, promising himself that he would not let a family fall apart. Much like his own that went into ruins months ago.

Severus did not think twice, following the flock of dragons, heading towards a never-ending ocean.

* * *

He now only realized a flaw in his plan.

And it was that he had no plan.

Severus was able to follow them for about an hour, before the rest of the dragons from the attack blocked his view. In the end, he followed them, hoping the larger dragon than himself had the same destination as these.

A mountain appeared out of the fog and flying through twisting tunnels they entered a large cave, with a bottomless pit. Red steam rose from its depths.

All of the dragons threw their hunt from the raid into it, not saving anything for themselves.

Severus quickly flew, and landed on a pillar, trying to identify the four winged dragon and hoping he was not too late to save the woman. Hoping he could find the kidnapper.

Nothing.

A small dragon flew in, the last of the raiders. It reminded Severus of a pig with many warts, and small wings, if such creature would exist.

A small fish fell from its mouth, seconds later the pig-dragon was not hovering in its place. Instead, large head with three eyes on each side of the head replaced it.

All of the dragons whimpered and crept backwards, not wanting to be in sight of such a beast.

Severus did not think at the moment. Fear filled him, a bee hive. Dragons are the workers and this thing is their queen. Controlling them.

It started to sniff.

The other dragons glanced at him, eyes widening in shock and what looked like fear.

Severus didn't understand, witches and wizards were told that a dragon would never be able to be tamed, but these were acting as if they were human beings!

 _Pain._

Pain came to his head; he clawed it trying to push whatever it was away. His occlumency shields washing down into the drain, as if they were never there.

He couldn't control his new body.

Severus trembled, he couldn't do anything to leave, and he couldn't control his body.

What of the little baby, the Viking, what of the woman – Valka – was she alive? And what about him? Was he going to be here for the rest of his days?

Severus was not fast enough to rescue the mother, and now? Now he was…

And now he was not able to do a thing, this _monster_ would not let him out to go anywhere.

Severus cursed Potter, as well as his own stupidity.

Severus proclaimed himself stupid enough to not realize the danger he was in.

Or to know what the future would hold for him in the years to come.


	3. Dark Years

**ShadowDraconian - You'll have to figure it out. ;)**

 **Rin-isobu-walker - Don't ruin the surprise! People have to figure it out! ;)**

 **PeridotGreenHeart - Thank you!**

 **PappyOldGuy - Thank you!**

 **Guest - Thank you!**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train You Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words -** **1,804**

 **Updated - December 27, 2017**

* * *

He couldn't count them, no matter how hard he tried.

Severus could not tell how long he had spent his younger years under the orders of the... 'Queen' as she called herself.

It could have been days, months, maybe even years, the raids were always at night, the dragons also went to feed themselves at this time as well, and very few saw daylight. This made it near impossible to know how much time passed. The Queen also made sure they would not stare at anything but their destination. No one could stare at the moon or the stars but their enemies.

The only change he could to prove that years had wasted away was of the changes made in the Viking village. Known as the clan being the Hairy Hooligans, on the island of Berk.

Stoick he recalled - the man Severus observed with caution on the day he joined the Nest, had gained a few wrinkles, and a few gray hairs with the years that had passed. His beard also grew in length, somehow avoiding the fires that plagued the island every other week.

Including the caution of yelling out his dragon species every time Severus had joined in the attacks.

Severus did not like to participate in the raids, most of the time he wasn't in control of his own actions. And of the many times he hurt Vikings, he turned a blind eye. He could not bring himself to show care or emotions, with the Queen lurking at the back of his mind.

Even if days or months had passed, the Queen had slowly reduced its - excuse me - her power over him. Yet, if one mistake arrived at her doorstep, he wouldn't be able to eat or move for a week on his own will.

His new body had luckily decided to be a very dangerous and very rare dragon. 'The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself' as the Vikings called him.

Night Fury.

Apparently, being a Night Fury is a blessing and a curse.

A blessing; the creature in that large cave, favored him, expecting him explode the watch towers of the Vikings. Severus never had to steal food, only make the towers into splinters, and never miss his target.

A curse; since he was favored by the monster, the other Skulblaka hated him. Severus knew he never had to worry about carrying a big enough game. The others did, a small fish could make all the difference.

Severus could not help put growl in disgust. He did not choose his way of life, especially to be favored. Could they not see that?

Even then, Severus did not blame them; the 'Queen' obviously did not know the silent agreed rule of having no favorites. She was clearly like Dumbledore, favoring the strongest.

If Severus did mind the taunts, no dragon could harm him anyway.

Not after what had happened, in what he believed was some ten years ago.

He had appeared a day after a raid, his body decorated with cuts and burns. The Queen, not happy with his late appearance, punished him with no food for a couple of weeks.

One of the Fire Dancers had been the cause for his state. He believed that Severus should not be favored, due to his own family had served the Queen for most of the almost 400-year war. Firefly as he was called, brought this idea and in his own view, 'problem' to the ruler of the nest. The young Fire Dancer unfortunately was too naïve.

'Had' if you did not noticed in the first sentence of the previous paragraph, and 'was' in the last sentence. 'Had' for being the last one of his own family line and 'was' for being eaten by his own Queen.

Severus shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. He did not want to think back to that day, he should not even be thinking of it now, it had been... He didn't remember.

It was day time, just a few hours before sunset, and the Queen demanded food. Everyone in the nest was resting, and waiting for the time of attack, though not one desired to do it.

The monster preferred human flesh over everything.

Not one of the Skulblaka knew when or how their ruler obtained to eat a Viking. They just knew that it was able to prefer the flesh of a human over everything else.

It had demanded for many times that the dragons should bring her humans to eat. Though all of the dragons were hesitant to get a Viking from Berk. Especially with Stoick the Vast in charge.

Especially with Stoick the Vast.

There were rumors, though the oldest Skulblaka of the nest being at 60 winters of age proves this story wrong.

It did not ease anyone else's nerves.

The story goes that during a raid, Stoick only older than one winter, just a hatchling, was able to kill a dragon. Not using any kind of weapon nothing but his bare hands, was able to kill the Skulblaka by taking off its head.

Did Severus believe it?

If someone killed the Dark Lord, just older than one winter he would.

Something that he found humorous during the raids was the baby girl. The baby of that woman, she luckily always survived. Severus at times found his thoughts comparing himself to her. Thinking was all he could do on his free time. An outcast in your own kind, something Severus still goes through even to this day. She looked around her mid teenage years, an exact age he did not know.

Another reason to know how many years had passed.

Her father though, Severus could easily see the neglect that Stoick has placed upon his own daughter, much like Tobias.

One thing Severus still has not exactly learned was the girl's name. The pandemonium of the raids did not help at all. Sure he could hear everyone shout, his species name especially, but her name was hard to identify.

Overall, Vikings would scream orders at each other to do certain things. Counter attack with the catapults; take care of the sheep, the other teenagers who took care of the fire... The list goes on.

One name Severus would hear the most is 'Hiccup' coming from various angles towards the young girl. He doubted it was her real name though, other names would be more insulting, and very few made sense.

Severus could barely understand the Viking way of life anyway.

Clearing his head once more, Severus lounged on a cliff, watching the dark evening blend with night. The now purple and black sky, gave the dragons the signal to start their flight towards a battlefield.

Severus would wait until the others seriously needed his help and then attack. The raids would always be short since... around the time Firefly died he believed.

When Severus first used his brisingr, he was surprised to find that all dragons had different kinds of fire. They all had different uses and Severus glad that these would help during the raids. Why? Because it could do different types of damage, annoying and distracting the Vikings at various levels. It was funny.

Vikings would eventually see that a dragon raid had started, a few sheep being snatched up into the dark sky. All dragons alike burning as much as they could, some fighting the people, others were grabbing food.

Severus was gliding in and out of the clouds, the Queen made sure that he made destruction, so he could wait for as long as he wanted or until the right moment. On his first raid, the orders received by the Queen were not followed; he did not eat until the next raid, which only happened two weeks later.

A figure ran between the houses and people. Dodging everyone in their path, only to be stopped by the chief, and then thrown to continue on their way. The person then disappeared inside the blacksmith stall, not appearing from then on. Severus could not identify the person, being on the other side of town was most likely not a good idea.

After Severus saw this, he immediately started his part of the raid. Weapons would start to be repaired much quicker. Reducing buildings into nothing but splinters, Severus destroyed them. Praying with hope that they would not be able to rebuild the watch towers for a while.

On his first watch tower, they heard his screech. One similar to fingernails on a chalkboard, or a strange whistle telling everyone to get down. He saw Stoick and a few other Vikings jump off, along with a Fire Dancer who flew away before he also became a victim.

Blowing up other watch towers, with a bored expression on his face every time someone shouted out his species name. A thought came to his mind. 'These Vikings clearly need to observe the Skulblaka more. But they will only do this when they accept brain over brawn, unlikely to happen in the near future.'

Severus then flew away from all the chaos, deciding to destroy a new watch tower he saw on his way towards the dragon and Viking battlefield. Away from all of the chaos he did not want to participate. No one would miss him at that moment anyway. Not even the Skulblaka, or Vikings, who still thought him as a huge monstrous beast.

No one but the dragons knew how he looked like; apparently the Vikings believed that no one could survive an encounter with a Night Fury. Severus still didn't know if this was true, not even the others in the nest knew. Even then, he was glad that his black scales protected him during raids, nothing more than him being part of the night sky.

Severus proceeded to gather fire in his mouth, screech slicing through the silent filled atmosphere.

The entire watch tower fell down.

Pain filled his body, he screamed.

Falling towards the earth, hitting, and breaking a tree in half, landing in the forest between bushes and rocks. Underneath large trees and he roughly saw the purple of the night sky. He lost consciousness, falling towards darkness, much like his own dark skin.

* * *

A voice.

Severus could not hear it clearly, everything was a bit muffled.

"-ty beast!"

He moved, when a pressed against his body.

The person gasped. A girl he guessed.

His eyes opened, filled with fear when he saw the knife.

Still filled with fear, when scared green eyes looked into his own.

Scared green eyes.

He thought it was Lily, until he saw that this girl looked much like her own mother, the one he failed to rescue... Valka. It was her, the girl he knew, but was able to give no name to the face.


	4. Strange Moments

**Rin-isobu-walker - It's okay, but I'm pretty sure this chapter will give everyone a big reveal. As for the updating spree that might stop because of school. :(**

 **trickster32 - Hmm, that's a good idea, but like I said before they won't find out what James did for some time, but I guess I could you all a clue/riddle/question of when it might happen. ;) And let's be honest everyone likes to play with the life of Severus. :D**

 **PappyOldGuy - Thank you!**

 **Guest - Here you go!**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **WARNING: For one bad word.**

 **Words -** **1,879**

 **Updated - December 28, 2017**

* * *

She stood right in front of him, and Severus did not know what to do.

He could not move his muscles much, the ropes tangled around his body that captured him the night before. Legs, pressed tightly against him, wings at an awkward angle. He felt a tingling sensation near the end of his tail, he ignored it.

Severus was on his side, a girl over him with a shining knife. His eyes, a color still unknown to him, watched her every move, with fear in them. A fear that the girl reflected back.

They watched each other with an unflinching stare, both not breaking it. Finally she moved, pointing the knife to his stomach. Severus whined, if she was going to kill, he did not want a show to be made out of it, the girl would have to do it fast.

The whine made the girl regain her senses, and a scowl covered her face, "I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm gonna - I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father."

Severus knew there was more meaning to that, probably to avenge her mother. Did she find out what happened that night? Did Stoick watch as he flew away from the burning house towards his wife, the one he could not rescue? This girl wanted something; maybe even make her father proud. Something he time and time again, never seemed to reach.

"I'm a Viking!" She turned to him, arms on her sides, and her hands turned into fists, "I'M A VIKING!"

The girl then lifted her arms, connecting the hands, ready to plunge the sharp knife into him. Eyes tightly closed, Severus saw her then look at him, breathing increasing in speed.

While he would not admit it to anyone else, Severus was afraid. Right now he was most likely going to die again, similar to how someone long ago killed him. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't move, scream for help, nothing.

Severus then closed his eyes, away from the girl, the last thing he would most likely see before his death. He whined out, even if she could not understand him, "Go on kill me then, I have nothing left. Avenge your mother."

He was right... in a way. Severus did not have any one to care for him in this world full of Vikings. Everyone hated him, dragons and humans alike.

"I did this." Severus heard her murmur, feet brushing against the ground.

'Of course you did this silly girl, now get it over with!' Severus screamed in his head. His breathing got a bit more labored against the ropes, which started to burn against his scales.

 _Snap!_

The Night Fury immediately opened his eyes. Wide and glancing around, seeing the moss covered trees, but he did not want to move his head. Another one. The ropes started to loosen and his skin felt relief. His paws dropped to ground, another roped realized his wings. A final snap and he pounced.

A thud sounded in his ears, but he paid no attention. Just glaring at the skinny girl, who he now paid more careful attention, her actions and facial features.

Severus couldn't tell if she was just naturally skinny, or just underweight, but it could clearly be seen through her clothes. The girl also clearly had not gone through puberty, or developed... Let's just stop there. But what baffled him a bit was her hair and eyes.

Her hair in a messy braid, the short hairs falling out of it. It was obvious that she couldn't control it much, especially with the amount of hair she has.

But her eyes.

They were hauntingly green, and he didn't like it. They looked dull, and he wasn't thinking about the color spectrum.

But they were also filled with fear. One that he had not so long ago. Then, her eyes seemed to be calm once again, but with a hint or resignation.

This girl was accepting fate, one even he had not decided yet.

Severus, with his face still glaring, lifted up his upper part of the body, wings spreading to the sides. The girl Viking closed her green eyes, most likely knowing that her end would come soon, as Severus opened his mouth, teeth still present.

A high pitched roar filled the forest and Severus clumsily flew away, knocking against the rock formations and different trees around him. Why couldn't he fly away?

Eventually he fell down into a hole, after blindly trying to get away from the girl. For all he knew she could have had an entire Viking party looking for him.

Severus snorted, out of all the places he had to crash land; it had to be a cove. A small lake lay in the center, surrounded by grass, and a few trees growing out of the rocks. The rocks prevented anything from caving in, but left room for a small waterfall.

After contemplating life like everyone does, he tried to fly out of the cove. He fell. He tried again, this time gripping the rocks that made the cove appear in the first place, who knows how many centuries ago. Again he fell.

Severus checked his body; his wings were in good shape, no tears or broken bones. His first pair of tail fins seemed to be present as well. When he got to the tip of his tail, is when his eyes widened.

The right tail fin was whole and present, but it was the one on his left that made him scared, a feeling he would barely admit to anyone. The left tail fin was missing.

 _A downed Skulblaka is a dead Skulblaka._

'Shit.'

And fainted, not waking up until late afternoon the next day.

* * *

Like many people, Severus is stubborn. He wouldn't admit it out loud, nor would anyone else, but it could be funny at times. In this case it would not be considered funny.

He was panicking. Most, if not all dragons depended on flight. To fly away from Vikings and to snatch their prey.

Severus had already falling and bruises his body trying to get out of the cove more times than he could count at the moment. Scales were scattered all over the ground, after trying to unsuccessfully fly out towards the clear blue sky.

It may have been only a day, but it had been eternity. Sure he may have been wounded before; having to rest for a week, of which came in the rare times when the Vikings when they managed to hit him without knowing. The other times were when one of the Skulblaka had gotten restless during the winter days and nights. But this? This was pure torture.

The cloud filled sky, with its cold and warm winds taunted him, saying 'You won't be able to reach me ever again!'

At least he was away from that horrible creature inside the volcano. And he could now sunbathe in the daylight, something that at first burned his eyes after the adrenaline had passed away.

Those were the only upsides he could think of.

By the time the sun came out, and it was past noon, let's just say that Severus had even more scales scattered around the cove, and gained a few more bruises. Sure the great view of the greenery in the cove was great, but his body did not agree at the moment.

He tried clawing his way out, along with flapping his wings, but nothing made due

'This is getting repetitive; how long have I been doing this for?' Severus thought to himself as he wiggled his body, as if he tried to get off a pesky bug.

He tried to fly up again, towards the upper ground, that created the cove, but it didn't work. His second time was not as successful either, landing on all fours again. What he needed was both tail fins, he knew that but he was not letting something like that stand in his way.

A purple plasma blast came out of his mouth, another upside he had during these hours. Wings rose up in annoyance, but he decided another attempt would hurt... much.

'I hate my life', Severus thought as he landed on his side, one wing up in the air, the other displaying out on the ground. This position came after flying to other side of the lake pond, trying to see if he could fly upwards by going in a different direction.

A movement in the water caught his eye, rising up slowly he approached the lake which was just a few feet away. He had not eaten fish for most of the day, and while a Skulblaka may survive a long time without food, the Queen was not exactly in a good mood for most of the time.

A fish was just near the surface, so close yet so far... and he came up with nothing but water in his mouth, being bruised and crippled he couldn't fly at the moment. Going down in defeat, Severus could say that at 29 winters, he felt older than Dumbledore.

Well, he was not sure if was 29 winters anyway. That was what the elder Skulblaka of the Nest calculated to be his age.

 _Click!_

Severus lifted up his head, crouched down low, watching the auburn haired girl from before; observe him from a small entrance he could not fit through. She seemed to have a book in her hand, resting near her knees. The girl kneeling, being careful as to not fall over the edge. Green eyes, fear turning into curiosity.

She moved her head, ever so slightly to the side.

He copied her movements, lifting up his ears just the tiniest bit.

How long have they been staring at the other eyes, the ones of the enemy?

How long would she stay here, watching his every moment from up between the rocks, and he back from the ground?

Did she come alone, or with a search party?

Thunder filled his ears, one from above, but Severus made no movement. She broke the stare first, eyes going up to what made her eyes widen. He then looked up and saw angry, gray clouds started to cover a purple sky.

The girl scrambled, putting her book inside her brown vest, going back into the forest through the entrance. But not before she had a final look at him, his stance still wary.

A few minutes later it was raining Small Wings and Fog Breaths, and Severus was trapped inside the tiny cave made from rocks in the cove, in a bad mood. It would be a miracle if it didn't flood the cove with all the crying the sky was doing.

With nothing to do, he went over what had happened over the day, trying to keep his mind occupied besides obviously moping about his life.

The girl had obviously come alone, and even though week, did not try to attack, something he was grateful for.

Obviously, she would come back to see him again, and he as you know, had no way to leave the cove.

Something he could not wait for it to happen. And what it was he did not know.


	5. Meeting Death

**PeridotGreenHeart - Thank you I try. There is some female Hiccup point of view in this chapter! :)**

 **Rin-isobu-walker - Yeah, I think I'll just tell you guys, but not today! School already started for me two weeks ago. :(**

 **PappyOldGuy - Oh my gosh, I'm blushing, Thank you so much! :)**

 **Guest - He will get his body back just not today.**

 **Marco - In my mind, I thought that a female Hiccup might fit better in this scenario, but everyone has their own opinion.**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words - 3,011**

 **Updated - January 15, 2018**

 **New title, did not like the old one.**

* * *

He had expected that the daughter of Valka would return in maybe a few days or a week. Severus did not expect a fish to fly in from a small entrance the next day in the late afternoon.

Earlier that day, Severus tried to catch fish from the only source of water in the cove. All he got though instead was a mouthful of water while the fish quickly swam away; Severus swore that the fish were taunting him.

At noon, Severus decided to make a different attempt. One he had not tried since his arrival in the Viking Age.

Magic.

Sure he lost his wand, and wasn't human, but not even a bit of accidental magic happened in fourteen winters. But that didn't mean that he did not have any magic. He probably did not have any...

Of course, that didn't stop him; Severus learned that stubbornness is a very large issue in the Viking and Skulblaka community.

He would try an easy spell first, he wasn't stupid after all.

A leaf catches his attention and Severus decided to start with that first. He murmured out softly, _"_ _Wingardium Leviosa._ _"_

It came out in a weird warble, and Severus growled in anger. He decided a different approach. Severus glared at the innocent leaf, and roared, _"_ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ _"_

Nothing. Maybe the leaf was mocking him, or he could not do magic because of how hungry he was - he was not weak, he is just... tired - or ... He probably had no magic at all.

Severus felt defeated. This only proved what he thought. No accidental magic or any magic after he murmured spells under his breath. He was bmp it magic anymore. The Queen could not know; she would use it against the Vikings at a larger scale. But what did it matter? Severus did not have a thing but his memories left of the world he had been raised in. Those memories were of no importance now either, everyone most likely celebrate his death with a party, James his killer being the loudest in the party. And Lily...

Soft footsteps reached his ears, and a similar smell of burned coal, metal, pine trees and fish floated in a breeze.

The girl was here.

Why now? Was it not a bit too soon to meet again?

What preoccupied him the most was the metal, could the girl have brought a weapon with her? And the fish, Gods, he is hungry. Would she lure him out, distract him and go for the final blow?

Severus couldn't be sure, so he perched up on a rock closest to where the girl would come out. He made sure that he would be able to reach her quickly, and pounce on her if necessary.

Soon enough, he saw a fish land just outside two boulders. One fish. Severus had a baffled look on his face 'What is she doing? There is no way I would approach that fish that close to her!'

Severus stood still, hearing wood make a few small creaks, and some shuffling. While his perch was not in a good spot to watch the girl, he could at least have an idea of what was going on.

The girl then came out, grabbing the fish in one hand. She seemed to be looking for him, but didn't notice Severus on the rock. It was not until she traveled from her part of the cove, and ended up in front of him that he decides to act.

Severus lowly growled, starting to get off of his perch. The girl then clutched the fish closer to her chest in fear, a small gasp escaping her lips, turning around to face him, and in time to back away as he slowly approached. He sniffed at first, head high but then close to the ground, guarded in case she did anything.

She offered the fish with one hand; he approached with caution, sniffing here and there. The girl was clearly nervous to be here. That is until he smelled metal and saw a silver colored knife. Severus quickly backed away, growling, not knowing if she was there to kill him with the same knife she used to give him his freedom back... somewhat.

She stepped back gasping, clutching the fish to her chest. Opening her vest slowly, keeping eye contact, she started to grab the knife before Severus growled again in warning. That made the girl gasp in surprise again - what is it with people gasping now these days anyway? - And the girl was able to place two fingers on the handle. The girl held it out and the dagger dropped to the ground. Severus then made a movement with his head and another small growl. The daughter of Valka understood this as a sign of 'Move the knife farther away.' She then was somehow able to pick it up with her foot, and the knife landed with a small plop in the lake.

His eyes landed on her figure... and he then proceeded to sit down like a curious puppy. One of his ears twitched.

She offered the fish again with both hands this time. He prowled towards her, mouth opening, and his teeth retracted. The girl looked confused, "Toothless? I could have sworn you had..."

Severus took out his teeth, and snatched the fish out of her hands, not touching a finger. The fish parted in two which then flew up in the air, and landed in his mouth. He gulped them down, and licked his lips. Valka's daughter stared at him in a daze, finishing her sentence, "Teeth."

While the fish was at least able to calm down his hunger, Severus got curious. He walked towards the girl, while she walked backwards. She was too skinny, even when he was at her age, he tried not to look starved. Severus made a sound between a purr and a growl.

"Uh, uh. No. No. No. I - I don't have any more." The girl sounded scared. Her back had ended up facing a rock, and her face, faced his own. Severus did not want her to be scared or trapped, and then started to do what other dragon parents did to their younglings. Sure he was not a father but, at least it would her gain some weight. The tail part of the fish he ate came out of his mouth, and landed in the lap of the semi-Viking girl.

Severus landed on his behind legs and stared at her. She stared back, apprehensively. He stared back. The girl got a bit more comfortable, and placed her hands on the saliva covered, raw fish. It got a bit more awkward. Severus looked at the fish and then at her. She looked at the fish, and then at him. Man he needs a name for her. Severus could not keep calling her girl or daughter of Valka.

The girl - again with the names - looked nervous and with hesitance brought the fish up to her mouth and took a bite. She made a sound of agreement. Something that sounded like "Hmm."

Severus lifted his ears, 'You eat your fish raw?'

She offered the fish back to him, another "Hmm," coming out of her.

He did not get fooled. 'You are supposed to gulp it down. Like this silly girl.' Severus thought while make a gulping movement.

Her face fell along with her hands. Clearly, she has never eaten raw fish, and now Severus sees that. Still a raw fish has more fat than a cooked fish, just trust him on this. I mean and I don't, but I trust his judgment more than mine. Of course, though, he started to forget some human customs, and you can blame that on the time he spent in the Skulblaka nest.

Saliva covered, small bite, fish tail forgotten, and the girl then swallowed the small piece of raw fish in her mouth with a tiny fist blocking her mouth, in order to not throw up all over the place, and to forcefully swallow it.

The girl made a weird face with a weird sound. Severus copied the sound while licking his lips. She forcefully smiled.

He copied her smile, why Severus had no idea, even though he seems to be inexperienced in the smiling department. Well he had smiled, but that was another lifetime ago.

An awed and curious expression covered the baby face of the auburn-haired girl. Severus kept the smile up. That is until the silly girl decided to place the fish on the ground and extend a hand towards his snout to touch him.

A warning growl escaped his throat, and he quickly flew away towards the other end of the cove. Sort of.

Severus landed, better than any of his attempts when he tried to fly out and he started to circle on a piece of ground. He heated the soil and curled to get in the comfortable heated up part, laying his head down. Why? Because dragons need to sleep as well, and being in the day instead of night, it threw off his sleeping patterns.

A bird chirped over his head. Severus with his dragon head looked up at a branch where the bird has its nest. The white and gray bird flew off, and Severus stared wistfully, thinking about not being able to fly. That is until a sound took his attention off of the bird.

The girl was in front of him, criss cross applesauce. His ears moved back in an annoyed manner, and he moved his entire body to not face the girl. His head landed on the ground, and he ended up with his tail fin in front of his dragon face.

More shuffling and he lifted his tail to see the girl almost successfully touch him, near the only tail fin. The girl quickly stood up and walked away in an awkward manner. He decided to stand up himself and move in the opposite direction of where the girl decided to go.

Severus decided that this girl was only stubborn, but annoying as well. She will not leave until she touched him would she?

Severus did not know how he ended up hanging from the roots of a tree, but he did. And Severus enjoyed a short nap until it was almost sundown.

* * *

Sunset.

Sundown.

No matter which of the words you use, it might be one of the most beautiful times of the day. The blood red hues mixing with the purple. The oranges and yellows making people know that the end of the day is near. It slowly turned into purples and pinks.

While sunrise might be beautiful as well, it only tells us to wake up and forget about our comfortable and warm bed. Sunset just tells to go to sleep or invites us to watch the sun hide behind the ocean and wait for the stars.

By this time the cove had been filled with a light purple hue. Severus woken up from his nap, thinking that the girl might have already left only to see her sitting on a rock hunched over doing something in the dirt.

He approached her slowly not wanting to scare, more so than he already did. Severus sat right next to her, and she was already forming a figure with only a stick as her guide.

She must have felt him coming, because she was already tense, but relaxed when he did no other movements. Instead she continued to draw and Severus slowly saw himself being shaped with only a few lines. He noticed that she had a talent, because with little to no detail, the girl already had his face drawn, it was a rough sketch, but it was a nice one. And he sat beside her, purring along in approval.

Severus did not know what motivated him. For some reason, he just felt more comfortable with this girl than he did with the dragons or... anyone else back then in the other place. This is why he decided to rip of a branch from a tree, after saying sorry to the tree because he is not that cruel, and tried to draw the girl.

It did not work by much.

Severus drew around her, careful to not hurt her or ruin the sketch she made. At one point he looked at her, and saw her peer at what he was trying to do, only to quickly glance away. He ended up twirling around, and it finally dropped his stick... uh branch I mean.

The drawing was more squiggly lines than the perfection the forest green eyed girl did, but it was better than nothing. Severus even nodded in approval of what he did, knowing that it was probably one of the worst drawings someone his age could do. How old was he again? Oh yeah 29 winters. But who could blame him? He held the branch between his teeth, and his paws could barely hold a fish.

Again, the girl seemed curious. She had stood up and looked at the various lines surrounding her and her drawing. By accident or on purpose she stepped on one of the lines.

He growled out, "I did not destroy your art work so respect mine!" Severus may have sounded petty, but he had heard the most of unbelievable, insignificant arguments between the dragons he had lived with.

She winced and the girl ended up lifting her foot, and he purred in satisfaction. She stared perplexed and curious, and he only saw her put her foot down again.

He showed his teeth, turning into a purr when she lifted her foot again, then into another growl. Was she taunting him?

Severus was ready to pounce when the girl lifted her foot a final time, and he purred even louder when she placed her foot between the lines, not touching any of them. She gave him a small smile.

The girl continued to dance between the lines, trying to find a way out without destroying the work the dragon made. Severus saw her carefully glance at him, and it was only until her back was facing him that she made it out of the maze. Or was it a dance?

He let out a huff which snatched her attention and she turned carefully. They were close enough to touch one another, but... who would make the first move?

She moved to touch him with her right hand. He backed off a bit letting out a warning growl, eyelids already moving to make a glare. Severus was still hesitant about letting someone touch him. The last few times had not been pleasant.

The girl then moved her hand closer to her body, clearly pondering about what to do. It was when she faced away from him and extended her hand that she made a choice.

The girl was not looking at him at all, and did not seem to care about her safety. She had instead decided to make him choose, her hand was in front of him. It was all up to him now.

What could he do? Severus certainly wanted to know more about her, but they both somehow knew, if they make this choice, about becoming acquaintances, maybe even... friends. Both would be in danger from their own kind, human and dragon alike. But then again, the girl trusted him to do what he wanted. Either to bite off her hand or trust her completely.

Severus did not want to feel alone again... Lily was... the only one who actually seemed to care until that day he broke her trust. But that was different.

This girl seemed to understand him, more than Lily did. So… why not?

It felt like an eternity, but he let his snout rest on her palm and pain filled them both.

She swayed backwards, losing her footing as her right hand filled with icy energy going up her arm with liquid fire in her veins. She let out a cry. What was happening to her? All she wanted was to know more about this Night Fury, who seemed more human than dragon. Did he curse her? No, otherwise he wouldn't be in pain himself.

She couldn't move her body it seems like hours, when it actually could have been minutes. When she was able to sit up, her hand felt numb. She looks at it and gasped.

From the middle of her palm to her thumb, a figure filled the empty canvas. The shape curled Night Fury with one tail fin. The dragon looked like a burn, one you might get while working with hot burning metal. The dragon was on her palm, while the tail and the tail fin curled around her thumb.

What happened? What cause her to get this mark?

The Night Fury moved, and he seemed to be able to finally move. A change in his appearance caught her attention. Oh, he looked fine as far as her dragon knowledge went, but his right paw had something different.

It was a burn, like her own, but instead, it was a fire wrapping his paw like a bracelet. She wasn't sure.

What happened to them both?

The dragon was watching her now, it was then when she noticed the dark sky that she turned to leave.

She thought she had heard a murmur, and she looked back to see the black dragon still watching her. She turned back towards her entrance and she finally made out the voice.

It was a whisper.

 _"Hemlock...?"_

She glanced back surprised and scared. Who was it? The dragon still watched her with wide black turning into green eyes.

Otherwise known as the story cover.

She was breathing hard now, scared or excited she could not tell.

The voice got louder.

 _"Hemlock..."_

She turned and ran out of the cove, wanting to escape when she that she would not be able to leave without answers.

It turned into a shout.

 _"HEMLOCK!"_


	6. First Step

**Guest - Thanks!**

 **PappyOldGuy - Thank you so much for your support!**

 **actionliker - Don't worry, I haven't found many stories with Snape being a dragon either, I don't really know why I decided to start to look for stories like that anyway. As for James, again no one will see his crimes come out into the light for some time, so just hang in there. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Guest - The title is death for a specific reason because 'hemlock' is a type of flower. And like any flower, they have a meaning. You can figure it out or wait for it! ;)**

 **DeathWing-GPV - Don't worry I will continue this story! :D**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words - 1,981**

 **Updated - February 24, 2018**

* * *

Her feet guided her through the approaching darkness in the forest. She didn't think herself; her body did that for her to survive in the fauna. She had traveled through these paths before. At times she bumped into a tree or a bush, but it did not stop her from running back towards the safety of her house.

Who - what happened back there? It all seemed- it just - she can't even think straight. She needed to organize her thoughts, it just. Didn't. Make. SENSE!

Nothing of what happened in the cove promised to look real. Well maybe touching the Night Fury, because let us admit that, that is pretty cool, and many other words that her mind cannot think of at the moment. And how the dragon moves, it - it moved gracefully not skipping a beat to move from one place to the other. Well not like before because of the missing tail fin, oh Gods how was she going t- Ooh that is going to leave a mark.

Hemlock rubbed her face, mostly her forehead. She was so wrapped in her thoughts; her eyes did not notice the wooden house in which she lived in. Sure Hemlock avoided the trees and bushes in the forest but being in the village was something totally different. Houses were not programmed to be avoided in her brain. Trust her not me, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

With a bit of struggle, she more or less pulled the back door open, only just enough to wiggle inside. Pushing it open was no problem but pulling it? It was basically asking her if she could push her father across the room.

With stiff movements, Hemlock started a fire, deciding to eat some soup, but her mind was somewhere else. She was in a daze, a trance, Hemlock didn't know what to analyze first, and what she should ponder about later.

First of all, the pain she felt in her arm, the one she used to touch the Night Fury. And the mark that appeared, what did it mean? Was it a curse, or some sort of blessing? We're the Gods playing with her? Or was it something the dragon used?

But still the voice she heard, who was it exactly? It just repeated her name, and the dragon just stared at her in part wonder, part curiosity. Who was the dragon exactly?

Harsh knocking reached her ears, and Hemlock came back to the land of the living. Hemlock cursed under her breath, the soup was boiling out of the pot, and she had to use the thick mittens she made to get it out of the fire.

More thunderous knocking bounded around the walls of the room. The soup would have to cool off anyway, and right now she had other matters to worry about.

She carefully opened the door, for the safety of her limbs, and she wanted to know who would come out at this time during the night. Even if it was early.

Turned out it was just the meatheaded Gobber, who looked more impatient than ever. He stood there looking at her, until he opened his mouth to start the conversation, "And where exactly were you lass?"

Hemlock cringed, one that you would barely notice if you had sharp eyes, and responded with a small voice, "In the forest."

Gobber's eyes narrowed, and questioned, "In that case then, what is do you have to do before you enter the forest?"

Hemlock pursed her lips, but mumbled, "To tell you or Gothi that I'm leaving the village to go and explore the forest."

Gobber nodded, stating, "We don't want anything to happen to ya, now get ready and come to the old watch tower past sunset, we are going to have a small campfire."

Hemlock forcefully nodded, and with that Gobber hobbled away down the hill. She closed the door and groaned her back leaning against the wooden surface. Why? Just why? The Gods must hate her big time.

Hemlock supposed that this was the punishment the Gods decided to give her. Or maybe it was just the beginning.

She changed into another pair of clothes, the same outfit she was wearing right now. Often she wondered why they wore the same clothing and not different ones every day. It almost seemed like another person beyond their reach decided what they could and could not wear.

She put out the fire in the fireplace with water which she got from who knows where. But before she reached to open the door handle, she saw her hand with the harsh red dragon. Hemlock stopped and panicked.

Where in the name of Thor did - Oh wait; now she remembers. With a less 'what in the world' look, she calmed down and breathed in and out. In and out. No, seriously what is she supposed to do?

Hemlock thought that maybe she could tell Gobber that she was not feeling well. But that would require for her to leave the house and going to tell him. In which he would respond with 'Why didn't ya tell me then when I was at your house?' Or maybe she could ask someone to tell him. But again, she needed to leave the house to do that.

Hemlock started to bite her lower lip, now knowing what to do. She paced around, up and down the house, watching the sky turned even darker and clouds obscure the rest of the sunlight. It was when out of nowhere the answer hit her in the face. Not literally of course, figuratively.

With a rush, she dug through one of the drawers which held various clothing items. Her room became a mess, but it was better than not having anything at all cover the weird burn.

She jumped with joy when she found them. It was a pair of fingerless gloves made of black leather. It didn't match her brown and green clothes, but she at least knew that they would not be able to slip off of her small hands as easily as the other gloves she had.

With new confidence she opened the door. Even if it was heavy, that did not make her any less deterred from reaching her destination. Ok maybe she did get discouraged and her shoulders slumped down a bit due to the fact that she would face the other teens, but no one would question the new fashion choice that came out of nowhere, right?

She just didn't want Asger to see her, and with what happened earlier that day... Hemlock shuddered. Let's just not talk about it right now.

Hemlock rubbed her arms and slowly climbed up the stairs leading to the rickety, old, blue watch tower. She sometimes wondered why they didn't just tear it down, or why the dragons didn't just blow it up. The dragons had a reason, since they were weary of such built up high catapults. While this watch tower was no longer in service, it didn't mean they should be cautious in case it aimed the skies again. And the Vikings, what use did they have of tower that they couldn't use?

She reached the top of the tower. While many clouds covered the night sky, the sun could still be seen beyond the unknown. The only hints its existence were was a glow. It may have been dark, but if it was not for the fire, Hemlock would stumble around and fallen flat on her face.

Hemlock quickly glanced around before taking a seat nearest to the stairs. She was the only one to be present, besides Gobber who was building up the fire.

He nodded to her and passed her a raw fish on a stick. Typical.

She set it over the fire and waited. Hemlock saw Fishlegs arrive first; the only acknowledgement she received was a quick glance but nothing more. He sat across from her, the flickering flames covering a bit of his chubby face. The twins followed, who had thrown her mischievous faces, she decided to stay away, but had an emotionless face when Tuffnut sat right beside her. Snotlout came next, he threw a sneer at her, and sat between Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Hemlock in her head preferred to have the male twin at her side. Asger arrived last, blonde hair in a braid similar to hers and he moved to sit between the blacksmith and the other bookworm in the village. She didn't get any looks from him, and she was happy with that.

Gobber passed all of the other recruits chicken, saving the largest for himself. And with that he started on a few stories of the raids that happened before the birth of any of them. Hemlock started to doze off, knowing the exact words of the tales that her mentor had told her during the years of apprenticeship under him. No one would care at the moment anyway.

* * *

 _It was dark. Very much so. Someone was breathing. But she then saw trees around forming a circle, and the breathing stopped. There was an elder tree, and someone was resting beneath it._

 _She dared to approach, she was very curious, wanting to know who decided to be in a weird forest._

 _It was a boy, his clothes were torn, grime and blood here and there. He was smiling, it wasn't a big smile, but still he seemed to be at peace… and it was disturbing._

 _She then panicked, was he alright? And what happened to him?_

 _Something jumped down from the taller branches of the old tree. She jumped backwards, falling to her knees._

 _It was a dragon. It was a Night Fury. Who then transformed into a man with black, green and gold clothing. What… just what is going on?_

 _He spared a glance at her, a small smile growing on his face which then banished when he turned to the boy._

 _Then there was nothing._

 _And suddenly a dragon had replaced the boy, the exact one that was in the cove with the weird black and green eyes. This one was just smaller. His eyes stared at her, and she heard her name._

 _"HEMLOCK!"_

* * *

Her own green eyes snapped open, and she stared into the fire.

"And with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Oh, Gobber must have arrived at the losing his limbs story.

Hemlock noticed that Asger was looking at her worried. Why does he care?

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Hemlock pondered what Fishlegs said. Yeah... no. That would be downright creepy. And weird.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Snotlout shut up, you are lowering the IQ of everyone in the tower.

Gobber twisted a wing off of the chicken and stated, "Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hemlock's eyes widened ever so slightly, and slipped off, out of the tower and away from everybody, she was determined to change that.

Even if it meant to go behind everyone's backs and going against tradition. Even if it meant to stay up all night to make the tail.

Even if it meant to have the weirdest dreams of all to figure out what the dragon was hiding.


	7. Past Life

**PiffyEQ - Sev will be getting his human body back, but I am still planning how it will happen.**

 **Guest - Curious vision indeed. ;)**

 **Guest - Thanks! :D**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Underlines are quotes from the HP books.**

 **Words -** **1,913**

 **Updated – March 4, 2018**

* * *

 _She didn't see anything at first. It was just like the other dream. Dark and scary. But then a blinding light and five boys. Four of them were grinning, and the other was the one that lay in a dead like state beneath a large tree._

 _Bullying isn't a fun thing mind you. Some might be pleased to make the lives of other miserable. Others because they want to the strongest and not be viewed as weak. A few fights are unfair, and others are just plain disgusting. The victims are either beaten up out of jealousy, or because everyone wants to be in the bandwagon or for whatever reason._

 _She might fall under all categories of the victims._

 _One of the boys, a handsome boy, but that thought didn't exist to her as he bullied a boy that was against four people. There was another with black hair as well, but this one didn't have glasses or untamed hair. One had light brown hair, who looked a bit tired. And the last one was a bit chubby, maybe around the weight of the Ingerman boy, with mouse-colored hair._

 _The boy with glasses said weird words and pointed a wooden stick to the thin and pale boy, who had his own stick fly out of his hand. The boy now lay down on the ground, harsh breathing, and chest moving up and down._

 _'Magic users,' she thought. But it was at that point that she grew angry. What did that boy do to the others? And why was the crowd that was getting bigger by the second doing anything against these bullies?!_

 _She stepped up about to punch the boy with the glasses, hoping to break his nose. But instead she pushed herself against thin air. She twisted around to watch in shock at the scene in front of her. What was this?_

 _A girl started to march up to the four boys. She had red hair, and emerald eyes. The girl smirked before quickly replacing it with a scowl, and an angry aura. She bellowed, " Leave him ALONE!"_

 _Something about this red-haired girl made her tremble, one thing that the Haddock girl does not like is a person who acted like a friend. Clearly, she was a friend of the bullied boy, but as for that sickening smile..._

 _The boy with the glasses suddenly changed, he looked more - more mature. He responded with " All right, Evans?"_

 _The girl named Evans - a strange name for a girl, the heir of Berk thought - repeated her words, though more quiet, " Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"_

 _The boy with no name that had the messy hair said, " Well it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."_

 _She felt disgusted, while magic was a bit of a weird subject on Berk, clearly she and this boy were treated badly just because they were there. Just because they had to be born._

 _And everyone around started to laugh, high pitched ones and ones that did had no regret. The Evans girl had a twitch had the lips, but nothing more. The Haddock girl felt a twist at the stomach and wanted to yell at these idiots._

 _" You think you're funny. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone. _" Evans had a cold voice, but if it wasn't for her eyes, Haddock would have believed it._

 _The now named Potter boy quickly said, " I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

 _The emerald eyes of Evans shined with excitement and happiness, before quickly masking it. Haddock felt disgusted. She decided to turn away from the scene and focused on the boy who had bubbles falling out of his mouth. She would have laughed if it was not for knowing why the spell started in the first place. He was trying to reach out for his own 'wand' now that Haddock recognized what kind of witchcraft this was. She approached the wand to lift it up, but her hand passed through like water through her hands. Hemlock looked at them in despair, knowing she couldn't do anything._

 _She was invisible to them, wasn't she?_

 _The voice of Evans carried throughout the air, " I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Giant squid?_

 _The boy with no glasses quickly said, " Bad luck, Prongs. OY!"_

 _Haddock cheered hoping no one hear her and smiled when the pale boy finally reached his own wand. Though it quickly disappeared when the skinny boy was hanging upside down. People laughed the hardest at this action. Evans almost smiled, though covered it with a quick command, " Let him down!"_

 _" Certainly," Potter said, and Haddock was glad when the boy was released from the spell, she refused to call him 'Snivelly'... And the boy with black, tamed hair then yelled out more words that she didn't understand. He fell down to the ground literally stiff as a board._

 _Evans roared, and with her own wand at the ready, " LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

 _Haddock approved partially, she should have taken out her wand ages ago, before any of this started... Heck, before the poor boy had been humiliated in front of all of these people!_

 _" Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," the Potter boy said in a serious voice, Haddock didn't know it was possible for him to do that._

 _Evans responded with, " Take the curse off him, then!"_

 _The Potter boy complied, but he didn't seem happy about it. Of course he wouldn't, the son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge bucket..._

 _" There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -" but Potter didn't get to finish, Haddock didn't know what to make of the thing that happened next._

 _" I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" The skinny boy shouted. Haddock knew he said something wrong when he shouted the 'M' word. Wait, why was she thinking like this?_

 _Evans looked a bit shocked, but Haddock noticed that her eyes had relief, of what she didn't know. But she had an idea of what it could mean. " Fine. I won't bother you in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus. _"_

 _For some reason, Haddock felt regret fill her entire body, as well as sadness. But, she felt like it wasn't her own, like it was someone else. She watched the boy, and she saw the many emotions that she felt on his face. What? What is happening?_

 _Potter growled, " Apologize to Evans!"_

 _Evans shouted out, " I don't want you to make him apologize. You're just as bad as he is..." Haddock didn't like any of this; Evans was just as bad as them!_

 _James replied back, " What? I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"_

 _Evans didn't stop there. " Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fad head on it. You make me SICK."_

 _Haddock concurs, but she is pretty sure that there is more than one fat head in this place._

 _The girl turned around, flipping her orange-red mane like one of those popular girls that wanted to have people bow at their feet. The half-troll shouted after her, " Evans! Hey, EVANS!"_

 _The other accomplice that cursed the bullied boy mentioned, " Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate."_

 _"A bit? A bit?! A BIT?! You have an ego that could rival Snotlout!" Haddock shouted. No one reacted though. Now she remembered that she is somehow invisible to all of them._

 _" Right, right." Potter had fury written all over his face._

 _A flash and she saw the poor boy hanging upside down once more. Haddock had never felt more revolted. Just because he exists, that's why they are bullying him? And Evans, she was a blind girl, ruined by her own selfish pride, maybe her reputation as well. This boy was also blinded, but because of what has been happening to him, he didn't mean those words. This boy was being controlled by his anger, fear and stress._

 _" Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Potter asked._

 _It was at that point when she couldn't handle it anymore. Haddock had to look away, she had to squeeze her eyes close, but she felt herself falling. She was in front of a doorway. The red-head looked disgusted, and the boy with no name looked at her with pleading eyes._

 _It was a blur after that._

 _She was in a forest, chasing after two boys. The one farthest from her was on his feet, but the second one was on a flying broom, gaining ground quickly. After that chase she saw Potter cackling away, flying on that enchanted broom of his, leaving Haddock with a scene that she saw earlier that day. He closed his black eyes, and breathed for one last time._

 _She screamed his name._

* * *

Hemlock found herself in the back part of the forge.

She sat there on a stool gaping at the wall that was covered with fake tail designs. They were sketches for a fake tail, and after various tests and scrapped models; Hemlock was able to make one that satisfied her. Though it came at a cost, she was awake for many hours, and by the position of the moon, she would say about past midnight is when she did finished. And right in the place where she suffered to make her work, Hemlock fell asleep. But, she didn't know she would have another dream. Were they dreams?

This one was a bit weird, for one she didn't see the green-eyed man that did something to the dead boy or any Night Furies at all. It didn't feel like a dream, because in those you always feel like you are floating into an unknown. But this dream, it felt way too real. A bit too much.

Hemlock observed around the room of what held her own sketches of, well anything. Inventions that had to be given up because they either didn't work, or because the town just hates them. Others though, contained some moments that the village lived every day. Many were either portraits or sketches, though most were rough sketches. She had more, many decorating the walls of her room, some even the ceiling. Though not one had her face on it...

The first rays of daylight were able to creep through the cracks of wooden walls, making her eyes sting a bit for being in the darkness. She supposed she had to get ready for dragon training later in the morning, but she didn't really want to do that. Especially since Asger was going to be there.

Placing her gaze and a hand on the prosthetic tail, she knew she had to get something else done first. Though her first priority was to get the forge clean, and have no tracks of her presence in the work area. Gobber wouldn't care much though anyway.

After that, she would have to get herself and Toothless some breakfast.

Hemlock didn't realize she forgot the boy's name.


	8. Dragon Acquaintance

**Guest - Yeah I was trying to figure out a way to not make it distracting, but yeah people might know what quotes are from the HTTYD movies anyway. The previous chapter was a scene/memory from the Order of the Phoenix, and I didn't know if people would know what was my own writing or Rowling's. It's just the HP books I am having trouble with since I am using the books not the movies so… yeah there might still be underlining in the future. Sorry :(**

 **Guest – Just imagine when Hemlock meets Lily. ;)**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Underlining will only be for HP books from now on.**

 **Words - 1,903**

 **Updated – March 14, 2018**

* * *

She did not need help.

Hemlock is a strong and independent Viking. She doesn't need help carrying a basket full of fish and the tail fin all the way through the forest and down into the cove. Nope. Not at all. She can do it by herself.

Well, maybe. So maybe she is panting and her legs feel weak at the knees. So maybe her arms feel like jelly and might fall off at any moment. So maybe she is getting scratches all over her body for tripping so many times. That does not mean that Hemlock needs any help.

Well, maybe a little.

At this point Hemlock was dragging the basket with the stinky fish. She didn't know when the tail fin started to touch the ground though. But another problem came to her mind. What about the shield that was stuck between the rocks?

Hemlock was panting in front of the shield, having the strap to hold it facing her. She was tired, which was partially her fault, even if she can claim that she had a good night's sleep. But her sleep schedule was always off and woke earlier than usual. So early that she was sure that she could hear the snores of Gobber from across town. At this point in the day, many Vikings in Berk are a not early bird, nor are they night owls. Somehow Hemlock is both, something that it puzzled her a bit.

Though it could have been that dream, or whatever it was. She could have very few hours of sleep the night before and be cheery the next day, but she never had a reason to be tired. Then again, she was carrying a basket of fish through the forest. There was also that one time that she didn't sleep for some five days straight. But let us get back to the present because that is another story.

Hemlock had little strength left, but was able to squish the basket under the shield, thankfully not opening. After that she threw the tail fin over the shield, which landed with a small _thump._ She then herself ducked underneath the shield and was able to finally see around the cove.

Hemlock enjoyed the view for a few minutes, as well as to regain some strength. Breathing in the morning air, she felt calm. Her worries of the dragon training were there, but she didn't worry about it. Nothing else but her and the dragon in the cove.

Speaking of the dragon, she spotted it after having her heart calm down, either from panic or because of her gasps to fill up her lungs. Hemlock managed to lift up the basket, which smelled, heavy with fish, and placed the tail fin under her arm.

She stumbled around for a moment, her own body not being used to the extra weight on her back. Hemlock was only used to carrying axes and swords on her arms, not her spine. She just hoped the dragon wouldn't attack her. A deep breath and with new courage she approached the black dragon.

Her voice sounded taunting, but hopefully the dragon wouldn't notice that, "Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast, I hope you're hungry."

With a grunt, she let the basket go, landing in front of the dragon, her body almost falling to the ground too. They started to circle around each other, but they didn't back down. Well she did after she knocked down the fish which spilled out of the basket. Toothless eyed it hungrily. When she start calling him Toothless?

Hemlock looked at the fish with a stomach-churning feeling but otherwise started to list off the fish, "Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon... some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel."

During this Toothless was enjoying himself, but hearing the eel word he backed away growling. Hemlock didn't know why at this point in time, but after lifting the smoked eel with a few reluctant fingers, the dragon started growling louder with fear all over his face.

Hemlock felt a twinge of fear travel through her body, but it was towards the eel, she didn't know why though. The eel was dead. But as she tried to calm down Toothless; she didn't want him to see her as an enemy. "No, no, no! It's okay," she reassures him, while throwing the eel away. He snorted. "Yeah, I don't like eel much either," she commented, wiping her hand on her brown fur vest.

Toothless placed his attention back to the basket with fish around it. Hemlock looked at him, smiling bit, he was swallowing the fish, probably because he was starving. Thought her glee was strange, again it didn't feel like her own. But it didn't matter right now; she was going to try out the tail! She might be able to make him fly again!

It was at that moment when she started to slowly back away towards the tail of the Night Fury. She didn't want to scare him, so she tried to make sure that he didn't see her as an enemy. And in our opinion, she needs to learn how to lie, but with a calm voice Hemlock tried not to sound too obvious. We know she failed but we love her anyway. "Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business."

Toothless kept his head inside of the fish pile, but didn't pay her any attention. She keeps her eyes on him, and the tail, and slowly placed the prosthetic on the ground. Hemlock then only paid mind to the task at hand. Trying to line up the fake tail in her hands with the real one was a bit hard.

For one Toothless did not stay still, he kept moving his tail away each time she approached, almost as if he knew what she was doing. Hemlock attempted to reassure him, "It's okay."

He didn't seem to believe it but she couldn't tell, his eyes were entirely focused on the fish. The tail still moved even when she put her hands to try and stop it from moving around. Hemlock placed her small frame on the tail and the real tail fin but Toothless slid his tail forward and with the small girls' hands on it, she fell down. Hemlock, having enough, sat on the tail facing the fins, finally putting the prosthetic on the tail, all while grumbling out, "Okay...okay.."

Of course she didn't give any thoughts to it, but the remaining tail fin started to move, flapping against the ground. Hemlock had thought she heard a faint sound of something falling to the ground, but again she only keep her mind on the fake tail. Lifting her gaze a bit, as well as her hands, she started to ponder and mumble," There. Not too bad. It works."

It went a bit too fast for her liking to be honest. One moment she had the ground a few feet away from her face, the next she was in the middle of the air watching the tail wave up and down. The wind rushed by her ears and words of disbelief escaped her lips, "Woah! No! No! No!"

Apparently, this stubborn dragon thought that he might be able to fly, but let us be honest, even Hemlock needs to go through trial and error for this to work. Bit by bit, Toothless climbed up into the air and… then was about to meet the ground with a screech filling the empty air. Hemlock seeing the problem swallowed her fears and immediately grabbed the fin she made and opened it. It was only for a second that her hands and the tail fins touched the green ground, and they climbed even higher into the blue sky.

Toothless arcs into the sky, twisting onto his side and Hemlock sees the tip of the pine trees, and the endless ocean. With disbelief and excitement she exclaims, "Oh my - It's working!"

Toothless then takes a dive going straight down and barely pulls up so he can be just a few feet above the lake that is in the cove. Hemlock still is in disbelief and claimed, "Yes! Yes I did it."

 _"What in the name of Thor are you doing back there?! You could get hurt silly girl!"_ The voice was angry and worried, and she fell into the lake, skipping like a rock just a few seconds before.

Her clothes were wet and her hair was about to fall out of her braid. She was keeping herself afloat, just only able to control her movements and to swim back to the solid ground. It was not only until she came out of the water that she developed a strong shiver. Right, voice is a second priority, right now she needs to get warmed up. The only problem was that she had no extra outfit with her, and there was no timber in this cove besides that large sapling that Toothless ripped off. The only choice was to get back to the village and get to her house and get clothes.

Trying to pick up the basket without a shiver, she looked at Toothless who looked back with a curious expression, she stuttered out, "I – I will c-come back t-tomorrow Toothless."

He didn't seem to agree because he carried her in a similar way that her father and Gobber did, plopped her down some feet away from the large broken branch he used as a stick, broke off a piece, dropped it a few inches in front of her and set it on fire.

She blinked.

He blinked back.

The stare was intense, until he broke it and prowled towards her while Hemlock tried to fight off the urge to run. Only to meet warm scales and a comfy couch.

Toothless lifted his tail and smacked it on her head. He growled, _"I am not a couch, and I am only going to do this once silly girl."_

She stared at him, and quickly turned her attention to the burning log.

"You are weird."

 _"You are one to talk."_

"I am not the talking dragon."

 _"And I am not the one who risked their life by hanging off the tail of a dragon in the first place."_

"You were the one who decided to take off into the sky with no warning."

 _"You decided to make a fake tail fin and not tell me about it. And you need to practice your lying."_

"How was I supposed to know you would understand me? Heck! Even be able to talk back to me?"

 _"Shut your mouth, get dry and warmed up. We cannot have you dying from hypothermia."_

"Fine."

They stayed like that, sitting on the ground with awkward silence until it was time for Hemlock to go the training arena for dragon training. Hemlock won obviously by using that eel from earlier. She did take it out of the cage though so don't worry, the Hideous Zippleback didn't start to shot randomly in the cage. And don't worry no one saw her do it.

Their bond of course changed, slowly but surely. Secrets were still held, but the little arguments obviously made them better friends. What else were they supposed to do besides trying to make Toothless fly again?


	9. Sleepyhead - April Fool's

The morning started with the usual things. The Terrible Terrors were singing on the rooftops and they had horrible singing for one thing. Also, it was the most likely thing to wake you up in the morning in Berk. Her father, Stoick, was snoring away in his room downstairs and Hemlock was pretty sure that he could shake the entire house with his snores alone.

Toothless on the other hand though, stared at her through the darkness, with his own dark eyes and looking cautious. When he saw her sit up, he approached carefully as always because as he said, " _You could easily get hurt due to how clumsy you are, and you get startled easily._ "

Hemlock couldn't argue there. Though she is pretty sure that he does not want to hurt her either.

But this time he sat right next to her instead of bouncing all over the room demanding for an early morning flight. (Something that happened every time after she was fully awake.) His eyes roamed all over her small body - Hemlock was pretty sure his eyes kept bouncing back to her stomach - looking for something that didn't match up to his standards. Did she do something wrong?

"Toothless, you alright bud?" Hemlock asked, tilting her head - something which bothered Asim as Toothless pointed out a few months ago, though he refused to clarify why - and frowned.

His gaze became sharper, and started to sniff her, clearly looking for something. Toothless also blocked their bond, not having anything enter or leave his mind, something that rarely happened unless he wanted to do something alone or be left with his thoughts. Toothless then slowly backed away with a face that shouted 'I just learned something and I cannot believe it.' While comical, it got her worried, but he masked his emotions again like he always did.

" _Nothing. I just thought that something was unusual with you. Clearly I am mistaken,_ " he said with his emotionless voice. It sounded like the Severus show would start a bit earlier than usual.

Hemlock nodded, but her eyes betrayed the true thoughts that ran throughout her head. Toothless caught the glimmer in her forest green eyes and looked at her with a warning look, " _Do not even think about it._ "

She looked at him with an innocent look. But not too innocent in the liking of Toothless, "What would I be thinking about forcing my way into your mind?" And let out a giggle that reminded Toothless of the pink toad.

He gave her a scolding look, but otherwise dropped the conversation and prowled towards the saddle that was lying in the corner. Hemlock gave out a sigh, and reluctantly came out of her bed to change into her daily clothes. But she didn't get far before the room started to spin and fell to the ground while holding her head. Her stomach churned and she felt what was left of her dinner try to leave her stomach, and travel to her mouth. Toothless immediately went into panic mode and tried to get her back on her feet. Hemlock waved him away, trying to hold the bile in and clear the fog in her head. Only to have to close her mouth once more.

Hemlock was only just able to moan out, "Toothless." She let out another groan, "Get a bucket please."

He did not hesitate in leaving the room and scampering down the stairs, creating a ruckus that woke up the Chief of Berk himself. But it only lasted a few seconds before Toothless arrived by her side with a bucket placed right in front of her. Toothless just managed to coax her to have her head inch into the bucket, before a disgusting smell filled the room. Meanwhile the heavy steps of her father grew louder, and she felt his presence more nearer than it was a few minutes ago.

With a booming voice he said, "What is going on in here?"

Toothless turned to look at him, and gave him an angry look while gesturing Hemlock who was still throwing up. He grew smaller and more human. Toothless then held the hair of Hemlock up to make it easier for her, while adjusting to his new situation. But added softly, "I am not sure, she just collapsed but it happened very quickly. Hemlock was fine just a few minutes ago."

Toothless saw the face of his adoptive father grow worried, who quickly said, "I will go get Gothi. Severus you stay here."

Nodding, Toothless faced Hemlock. He rubbed his right hand on the back of his sister and held her auburn hair with the other. He had started to say quiet reassurances that she would be fine, but Toothless was not sure about that.

While Gothi lived at the top of the mountain that protected the Great Hall, that did not stop her from being a stubborn, quick lady. With the help of Thornado, the travel to the top and back down only took at most ten minutes. Though at this time in the morning, Gobber was more stubborn to get out of bed. So when Stoick declared that Hemlock was unwell, Gobber left with a speed that the Chief had never seen before. Not even when Gobber was forced to have a bath.

At least that is what Toothless heard from Stoick.

Toothless was still wondering how Asim got the message that something was wrong with Hemlock. But he guessed that the noise that Stoick caused when he collected Gothi and Gobber, it probably got the entire village awake. But Asim was nervous. Well he was obviously worried for Hemlock, but it was a different kind of nervous. Though Toothless did not have the permission to enter his mind to find out why.

As you know, Gothi is only able to be understood by very few people. Gobber being one of the very few. And her way of examining people might be even stranger, but let us not get into detail. She threw her bones and pondered. Around her Stoick, Gobber, Asim and Toothless grew worried. Hemlock had stopped emptying her stomach out, and instead was resting on her bed glancing at her father and brother with worry.

It was after a few more moments that the eyes of the elder woman grew wide; Hemlock would have laughed if she was not the one with the problem. Gothi had started to make figures in her sand box frantically, yet she was hesitant and threw worried peeks at her Chief. Gobber though hobbled closer and looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing down. Yet Gobber only got more confused with the figures that Gothi wrote, at his age he was not any better in reading what Gothi had to say.

With a hesitant voice he said, "Uh you are going to uh, to give a cake?"

Gothi as much as she did not want her Chief to grow mad, hit the main blacksmith on the head, and continued to write until she finished her statement. Gobber rubbed his head, giving the healer a small glare but otherwise reread what was written on the ground. With new cheer in his voice, Gobber looked up and claimed, "Oh! You are going to have a baby! Oh and the father is Asim. Congratulations Hemlock!"

Silence filled the room.

Gothi looked like she wanted to not be in the room. If anything she was analyzing the current emotions that were present in everyone's faces. Gobber had just realized what he had said and stood frozen with a pale face, trying to desperately reboot his brain. He was most likely trying to think of ways to distract his best friend. Asim bowed his head down, and started to have beads of sweat travel from his forehead to his chin. Horror was written all over and gave wary glances to his Chief. Toothless at this point knew that his theory of his baby sister being pregnant was true. Though he was unsure if he should save or kill Asim. Hemlock peeked between her fingers, rosy cheeks and wide eyes on her face. She wanted this to be over, to have some sort of reaction, from anyone!

But what about, Stoick the Vast?

Stoick the Vast.

He could not believe his ears or his eyes.

It was inconceivable. His own daughter was pregnant.

 _Pregnant._

He wanted grandchildren obviously, I mean, which parent would not want their child to have kids?

His daughter avoided his eyes; she was trembling, but looked determined to face what he had to say. While he only had one child, and that child was resting on her bed in front of him. He knew changes happened when a woman was pregnant, some more subtle than others but how could he not have seen this? Stoick saw that her eyes were more at peace from time to time, being soft and warm. Sometimes he would see an invisible smile on her face, and would sigh for no reason at all.

"So, Hemlock what are you going to name the baby?"

That was definitely not a question that the girl was expecting because she grew more worried. But she was confused as well. Should he not be planning a murder right now? Toothless looked skeptical but otherwise stayed quiet.

Though before she could answer, Asim started to stutter out, "Um, sir may I -"

"No. You and I are going to talk later young man. Some alone time would be good would it not?" Stoick growled.

"Yes sir," Asim squeaked.

"Well Hemlock?" Stoick questioned once again, facing his daughter.

Hemlock sat quietly, her hands on her lap, but she had a dazed look on her face, "I actually have been expecting this, and I already have the names planned out. If it is a boy the name will be Loki. But if it is a girl, the first name will be April and the middle name will be Fools."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You mad?


	10. Helpful Chat

**Glasses Writer - Thank you! :D**

 **Guest - This will not be the end of their weird conversations though, so hang in there! :D**

 **Sleepyhead**

 **Glasses Writer - No need to shout, and Captain America says "Language!" XD**

 **Hakumaruu - Are you alright? No broken bones or anything? Eep... o_0**

 **PiffyEQ - I borrowed this idea from a video I saw on Youtube about some students pranking their teacher on April Fool's Day, well the ending anyway. XD**

 **ahuvati - Well here is the real chapter, I do hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Guest - I do not believe anyone did. X)**

 **Guest - April Fool's my dear friend, April Fool's. ;)**

 **Iceshadows -Thank you! Icehole? Nevermind, we have to keep it PG... COOKIES! And I enjoyed making 'Sleepyhead' for April Fool's! :D**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words - 1,434**

 **Updated - May 06, 2018**

* * *

It started with the visit that Hemlock gave Toothless after she... won the match against the Zippleback. Toothless still had not put his full trust in her completely, until she showed him that the newest basket with the delicious fish was eel free. But she is still picking fish scales from her fingers.

Though that did not explain the fire that lit itself up when both of them were more than 5 feet away from it. The talking dragon was staring at the gray ashes, but by no means whatsoever did anyone have proof that dragons have magic. Right? Am – am I correct?

Well, Hemlock had no proof; she didn't know anything about magic. Gothi was the closest thing to having a magical being on Berk. But she is an old lady, – no disrespect by the way – Gothi does not even speak. The last time she spoke, no one even remembered it! Rumors were that she was actually mute. Of course that could only be confirmed by Gothi. And many people are actually afraid of her, even the old man Mildew.

Anyhow, Hemlock got startled, and immediately questioned her sanity. Why is she in the cove? Why is she trying to help a dragon fly again? Why is the dragon not ripping her to shreds? Why is she talking to the 'Offspring of lighting and death itself' also known as the Night Fury? Heck, how is she talking to such a mighty beast? Toothless though seemed satisfied with the fire, he even looked smug. Hemlock was puzzled, and the fire starting by itself did not calm her down. When he noticed her distress, he gave her a reassuring smile, although he was hesitant to do it.

It was barely turning into noon and Hemlock again pulled an all-nighter working on her newest creation - a saddle. Even if she barely had an idea as to how the back of Toothless was shaped, it still came out fine, being mostly flat unlike the one of a horse which was slightly curved. But before that she wanted to have Toothless eat some fish, something that he wanted to share with her. He gave her the head once again but that was after he cooked it. Hmm, do dragons know how to cook?

It was a satisfying meal on the other hand. Hemlock picked around the eyes and what she hoped was the brain of the fish. While she was skinny she guessed it was because of her fast metabolism, something she learned out of the books that came from the mainland. Hemlock still did not feel full and moved towards grabbing a second fish out of the pile that Toothless was eating. He raised his head and stared.

It was an intense one, both refusing to be the first to move away. His eyes were large and even with the glare on his face, he did not growl. Until he moved his mouth on the fish and started chewing again. At least that is what it looked like to Hemlock when Toothless lifted a large salmon and sauntered on towards the small fire dropping the fish on the orange flames. He turned back towards Hemlock who was still dumbfounded on the actions of her new acquaintance.

Toothless carefully poked the fish with his claws, moving it forwards and back. This included lifting it carefully and changing the side that was cooking on the burning wood. After a half hour, he placed the warm salmon on the basket lid. And Hemlock sat next to the pile of stinky fish a few feet away.

 _"Well? You have to gain some weight and you are not going to eat that small perch you have in your hand,_ " declared Toothless.

Hemlock mumbled, "I don't eat a lot."

Toothless grumbled, or something like a grumble, _" _Well too bad, you have to gain some weight. It is not healthy to be that skinny, and it is 'do not.' Do not use don't._ "_

"You aren- are not my dad," Hemlock pointed out, while correcting herself.

 _" _While I am not your father, but do you have to come here? No, you do not._ "_ Toothless countered. He started to block the perfectly cooked fish from Hemlock's sight.

Hemlock let out an annoyed groan, and ordered, "Give me my fish."

Toothless snorted, but teased, _" _Not until you say the magic word._ "_

"Give me my fish!" Hemlock demanded, not unlike a toddler.

 _" _Not until you say the magic word._ "_ Toothless repeated.

"I want my fish!" Hemlock declared, rising up to make a stance.

Toothless copied and stood on all fours, still teasing, _" _Not until you say the magic word._ "_

Frustrated, Hemlock stomped her feet on the floor, fists flinging about in the air. Sure, she was acting like a toddler, but at least no one from Berk would see her acting like this. With each jump and stomp, she pronounced the words, "I. Want. MY. FISH!"

She didn't notice but the salmon flew out behind Toothless and straight to her. It collided with her chest, and with the unexpected force, she toppled backwards. Hemlock stared at the sky, then at the fish that was in her hands. She was pretty sure that Toothless wouldn't fling the fish at her; overall, she didn't see him even grabbing her salmon. That and he treated her with some respect, not counting this moment before you ask.

Toothless was then in her line of sight, obstructing the sun that was beating down upon them. He seemed surprised but otherwise looked a bit smug. She wanted to wipe that grin off of his face.

 _" _Not what I had in mind, but I guess it will have to do._ "_

She frowned then started to sit up while Toothless sat back on his hind legs. What did he mean by that? She was about to ask when he interrupted her, his voice stern.

 _" _I have a reason to believe that you have magic._ "_

Hemlock lifted a brow, looking skeptical but otherwise started to nibble and pick at her fish, and questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

She felt something inside her head, like headache, but this one didn't pound into you like a hammer. It was a soothing gesture, as if you rubbed your hands together for warmth. It was when she realized that she felt it before, like a tingle in her body. Like any other reasonable person, Hemlock did what was necessary.

Hemlock poked it.

She saw a skinny boy and suddenly remembered a name. It was familiar to her tongue as if the last time she said it was decades ago. Ironically she was only fifteen. The question though came out of who knows where, and she brushed an invisible hand against his mind once more.

"What kind of name is Severus?" She asked.

 _" _What kind of name is Hemlock?_ "_ He countered... this wasn't exactly the kind of conversation he hoped for, not even for their first actual serious conversation. But after turning into a dragon, he didn't know what to expect any more.

"You said wasn't and didn't that time," Hemlock pointed out.

Severus frowned, clearly confused knowing that he did not speak, but otherwise poked the consciousness of Hemlock once more. She stared at him confused, and poked him back.

He sighed, and Hemlock was sure that he was getting tired of this game of poking each other with imaginary fingers. Severus looked at her straight into her eyes and Hemlock thought that for a moment she could see the line between the black and green in his irises.

 _" _Try and think something to me,_ "_ he said seriously, devoid of any other emotion and Hemlock had to ask him with a look of disbelief if he meant it.

He just nodded.

Even if Hemlock had magic she was sure that would be impossible. Though quoting Sherlock Holmes, "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Again, from one of the books from the mainland. But... she still had doubts.

Focusing on her mind once more, she looked without looking. And by that I mean she did not use her eyes to look for Toothless inside her mind. Because that would include unconsciousness and visions inside her head.

Hemlock found him without much effort this time, Toothless had made his way to her. Or was it Severus?

 _" _What should I call you?_ "_ Hemlock asked. Her lips did not move, but both pair of eyes did not break contact.

He bobbed his head in approval, with a voice full of content, _" _Whatever you please._ "_


	11. Test Drive

**icedshadows - Thanks! Hopefully you enjoy this one as well. :D**

 **Hadrian Kallig - Thank you!**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words - 2,737**

 **Updated - June 1, 2018**

 **Uh, enjoy?**

* * *

The shock about having magic within her lessened, albeit she did not make such a big deal about it. Toothless was just confused as to how she obtained magic but otherwise let the matter drop.

Hemlock then showed him reason to her visit, with her excitement she showed him the saddle she worked on. Her hands lifted it up in the air, like a mother showing her new born babe.

Toothless ran.

Hemlock had to run around the cove to get the saddle on him, although a human against the fastest dragon alive was an unfair race. Every time it looked like she finally caught up to him he would zoom away with the help of his wings even in a crippled state.

Hemlock tired, collapsed on the ground. Even when she escaped the other teens from their taunts and fists, not once has she been able to get tired so quickly. This time, she might have just met her match with the speed that the Night Fury has. Whom now started to chortle, his own breaths not as desperate as her own.

Hemlock gazed up at him, eyes starting to narrow, and her hands turning into fists. She grabbed the saddle, and swiped it on him before he could move away. With quick movements, her hands tied the saddle around his neck, making it even more secure so that it would not fall off.

Toothless went still, and his laughter grew silent. Hemlock heard him stammer something about _"_ _Slytherin,_ _"_ Hmm... She would have to research that later, but at the moment she stood proud, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. His strange eyes turned into a glare and she had to laugh at him.

Grabbing some rope, she tied it to the fake brown tail fin, and got onto the back of the Night Fury. Toothless didn't protest, spread his wings, and took flight. The left hand of Hemlock held the rope tight in the air while they both took laps around the cove. The flight was successful, for a while. When they got over the lake, Hemlock pulled the tail a bit too hard and both got an unexpected swim.

Hemlock was just lucky that the saddle wasn't the final draft.

* * *

When everyone was asleep, she added a hook to the saddle, and made a belt with a little rope that could be taken on and off from the hook. Hemlock was proud of her achievement.

The next day in the early morning, with little to no sleep, they were more successful in the trial run. Well, until Hemlock was not able to fully open the tail and landed in a large field of grass. She fell off of Toothless, thankfully landing on her feet. She turned to look at her dragon friend, who rubbed himself against the grass underneath him. Hemlock looked puzzled at a handful of grass in her hand, and decided to take some for the road.

Toothless tried to steal it. He did not fool her for a second.

At dragon training, she held the handful of grass still puzzled at the reaction of her secret friend. When the Gronkle flew toward her at an increasing speed, she held the grass towards the brown dragon, facing away from impending doom. The boulder class dragon _purred_. The dragon became pudding when it smelled the grass. Hemlock decided to call the grass dragon nip, because the dragons had similar reactions when cats touched catnip themselves.

Hemlock won that round that day. The teens flocked her after training, and she made a terrible excuse about an axe. She's pretty sure that Asger glared at her.

* * *

Hemlock, according to Toothless, is terrible at making outfits since her flight vest looked like pieces of random leather sown together.

Yet Toothless got distracted with an itch he that he could simply not reach. He pawed his side in hopes of his claws being able to do the work, but the short legs didn't really help. Hemlock, being the sweetheart that she is, scratched as much as she could to help her new friend. He liked it of course, even after the itch disappeared and demanded for more. Though after she reached a place under his chin, he collapsed.

She let him be, observing her hands already figuring out what to do in case she no dragon nip.

* * *

Hemlock stood with a bludgeon in her hands and observed from the sidelines. Asger, the lovable idiot (though not as idiot as Snotlout that's for sure), threw his axe at the poor beautiful Deadly Nadder, who luckily only got hit on their crown of spines. But the Deadly Nadder continued on towards her. Hemlock made no move to fight; she dropped her weapon and shivered in place. The light blue Nadder eyed her, and turned to Asim when he made his battle cry, his axe high in the air. Not wanting the Nadder to die, she scratched with one hand until she found spot. The dragon collapsed, just like Toothless did back in the cove, and on the other side of the dragon stood Asger. His handsome face stared at her puzzled, axe already slipping from his grasp.

All she could do was give him a sheepish smile.

At dinner, the people of Berk did not let her breath. Questions and praises reached her ears from everyone around her. Though she could see Asger purse his lips and glare at her with his sparkling blue eyes... She gave out a silent sigh, there goes that dream.

* * *

Before dragon training on the following day, she was playing with a small hammer. Hemlock was in a sunny part of the cove, Toothless was napping in the shadows. Something about staying cool and avoiding the burning sunshine he said... was he bat-like in his previous life? Oh-oh! Maybe he was a vampire! That must be why he is called a Night Fury! Oh no, no it wouldn't make sense if he was out in the sun right now. I mean, he was chasing light beam that she redirected with her hammer, he pounced right in front of her when he though he caught it, then ran off a few seconds later.

Hemlock smiled, he looked so carefree.

* * *

"Meet the Terrible Terror."

A small green dragon came through a doggy door that was part of a huge door from a huge cage. The dragon licked an eye with their tongue.

All the teens, except Hemlock snorted. Toothless had told her that he had seen six of these dragons take down a titan Monstrous Nightmare. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Tuffnut started to laugh, "Ha. It's like the size of my-"

Whatever he was going to say he didn't finish. The little dragon started to bite him on the nose. Hemlock acted quickly, using a shield to create the same light trick that was used on Toothless. She heard Tuffnut make a comparison between her and Asger and she decided to focus a bit more on the little dragon before anyone got into more danger. She held out a foot before the door could open swing more and the dragon could be able to escape. Hemlock smiled timidly once more.

* * *

In the afternoon, she made her way to the cove, having improved the saddle and harness. She just hoped that Toothless had not eaten all the fish. It was a quick glance, and it turned into a stare when Asger looked at her, stopping himself just in time to not kill her with his axe. Hemlock scurried away, not wanting to be questioned or followed and hid behind a large boulder. Asger was rather loud in following her. Wasn't he supposed to be a warrior in training? Either way, he needed to lose weight or lose the pieces of decorative metal that made up his outfit. Hemlock stayed still, feeling him stare over her hiding place. He huffed, and she held in a snicker.

Placing and connecting the newest improvements onto Toothless was a bit hard. Yet with his mind focused on the fish, the task proved to be much easier.

They approached a cliff that looked onto the sea, connecting the saddle to a well placed tree stump. The wind current came and left. They both used those times rather well to find the different tail fin combinations. Hemlock made a cheat sheet, Toothless countered that she could not look at it all the time in a case of emergency. She ignored him.

On the second try, they both ended up stuck together past sundown. The hook that she made on the saddle bent a bit too much, and she couldn't disconnect herself from the saddle. Either the wind draft was bit too strong or the combination was not to be used in these types of situations. All her tools were at the forge, and she would have to sneak in through the village. They couldn't fly yet and sneaking by herself into town is one thing. Sneaking in with the most feared dragon in the Archipelago was another! It was at night when they would strike. No that sounded like an attack, they would... Let us leave that for later.

* * *

Hemlock tried to act casual. Honest. But she couldn't lie to save her life. At least many Vikings were dense. The one on watch only nodded and said her name in acknowledgement. She just gave a smile and waved. Toothless grumbled something about _"_ _Hufflepuff_. _"_ Again, saving that for later.

Eyes darting around she pulled him towards her work place, only needing to sneak past one house and she made her way in. Toothless grew curious; he was only able to see the entire village from a bird's eye view. He placed his snout inside a bucket, immediately losing his interest when nothing was in it. Her dragon friend tossed it over his head, making a small racket. Hemlock turned and hissed at him, "Don't touch anything. We need to be quiet and quick."

Toothless rolled his eyes, but obeyed her, he moved with a quiet speed inside the building that smelled of metal and ashes. Hemlock grabbed a small rod and started to pry the hook open. It had only been a few seconds when they heard a voice outside the forge.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

Great... It was Asger. The most popular boy on Berk. The boy who made her weak at the knees. The boy who wouldn't pay attention to her even if he was on fire and she had last bucket of water on Earth.

Putting on her apron over her harness and jumping out the window and closing the shutters were the first things that came to her mind. Toothless praised her for her quick thinking, but said it was the not best of plans. Especially when she stuttered out a greeting to her crush.

"Asger. Hey! Hi Asger. Hi Asger. Hi Asger."

 _"_ _We really need to practice your lying._ _"_

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." Asger had gestured her with a finger, wanting to make a point.

 _"_ _Hemlock, a sheep spotted me, they shout louder than a banshee. We need to go._ _"_

Hemlock felt herself be pulled towards the shutters, yet she tried to act normal and let out a nervous laugh.

Her crush looked at weirdly, a look starting to form. "Well, weirder."

 _"Now!"_

Toothless pulled even harder, desperate to leave the village, and Hemlock started to rise in the air until she was pulled inside the forge. She got onto the saddle and told him to go. They ran around the forge not risking going through the more obvious route since Asger was already looking inside. While Toothless ran towards the forest, Hemlock tried to pry the hook open, already swearing to the Gods for the life she had to live.

* * *

So it maybe she should have been at the docks to greet her father. So maybe she should not have a dragon as a friend, who would pass up an opportunity like that anyway? I wouldn't. You guys probably wouldn't either. Any who, so maybe she shouldn't be flying over the ocean to her near impending doom on their first official test flight.

But _flying._

Flying was something that Vikings would not be able to do, except those who had been blessed by Loki in the mainland. Something about brooms or winged horses.

This was different.

As far as she knew, dragons were treated a bit better in the mainland. Although they were treated as mindless creatures as well.

Here it is kill or be killed.

It was a nice day. Spotted clouds, the sun was shining and the air was perfect. The sea was calm, and they were on the other side of Berk where not a soul could see them. Nothing could go wrong.

"Okay there bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow."

Hemlock was nervous, and she knew that Toothless could tell. From how her voice sounded, what she was saying, and the many desperate gestures to keep herself under control.

"Here we go. Here we go. Position three, no four."

Hemlock adjusted the tail fin, looking back to make sure that everything was right. Toothless made the same, and got himself ready to make the basic movements for flying. He turned to glide on his side, Hemlock already looking at the equipment all over their bodies to see if everything was in order.

They ended up in the normal position for a dragon again. Hemlock looked back towards the prosthetic tail fin. It wavered in the air, since it was a fake fin, it didn't move exactly like the real does. The fin finally stopped trembling. She wanted to make sure that everything was in order before any serious breath-taking maneuvers. Making a hesitant nod and a smile she gave her approval to Toothless.

"Alright, it's go time. It's go time."

Hemlock knew that Toothless did not need to be told what to do, but otherwise gestured him to dive. He closed his wings in, roaring in agreement, and for many seconds they only felt the wind in their faces, while only seeing the green blue ocean. Toothless started to glide over the ocean again, but much closer this time, and one of his wings touched the water.

"Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!"

Toothless narrowed his eyes at the arch, and growled, _"_ _Do not call me buddy._ _"_

 _"_ _What am I supposed to call you besides Toothless then? Pumpkin pie?_ _"_ Hemlock teased, although gave her own nervous glance to the rock arch as well.

He just growled some more.

"Yes, it worked!" Hemlock smiled.

She guided Toothless to avoid an approaching sea stack, but ended up colliding with instead. Hemlock guided him away from it, and he grumbled through a growl.

"Sorry."

Both ended going towards another sea stack, Hemlock tried to avoid this one by going upwards. But they did it a moment too late, and Toothless hit his side.

Hemlock winced, "That's my fault." They had started to gain a more leveled flight. This time making sure to avoid the sea stacks.

Toothless then slapped her with an ear plate. Hemlock wasn't too bothered, since it took her out of the trance that she was in. Flying is still something she is trying to process.

Hemlock shook her head, clearing away any distracting thoughts, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Checking the cheat sheet, and the stirrup, she made her decisions quick. "Position four, uh three."

Toothless flapped his wings, and climbed higher into the sky. Hemlock couldn't help but be happy. She tasted the wind, the sky; she was reaching everything in the air that a Viking couldn't reach. They were both enjoying the freedom giving to them at the moment, and Hemlock couldn't help but cheer Toothless on, "Yeah! Go baby!"

Toothless flapped his wings harder, his mouth open, and tongue out when he remembered how it feels to fly free.

Hemlock agreed, "Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..." Maybe they had gone a bit too high up, because her tail fin guide flew out from its restraints.

"CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"

 _"_ _Are you alright? You sound distressed, maybe this- WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR ARE YOU DOING?!_ _"_

Toothless roared in fear, and Hemlock started to fall down to Earth along with him.


	12. Little Things

**June 3rd, 2019**

 **To my dear Readers,**

 **It is with great sadness, that I must tell you that I will not be able to publish anymore chapters starting today, until around mid July. This is due to a trip that will require me to leave my home for my summer break. Not only that but I will not have my computer with me. Why? Because I cannot carry a desktop with me everywhere I go. So I hope that you do not hate for doing this, but I am visiting family. If I am able to, I shall bring souveniors.**

 **If you didn't understand a thing I said up there, here is the summary.**

 **I am leaving to visit a part of my family that lives far away. And I can't update for a month and a half since I cannot carry a desktop with me everywhere I go. Get mad at me of you want, but this is my second time on a plane, and I am already hyperventilating. Maybe I am exagerating, maybe not.**

 **I just hope that you won't get mad at me. If you do, then... get mad at Thanos. He is worse than me.**

 **But yeah, enjoy your summer vacation and keep on dreaming.**

 **Au Revoir,**

 ** _YadiraSleepingSky_**

 **P.S. I had hoped to finish the first movie for 'Between Wizards And Vikings,' but as you can see... I'll stop talking.**

* * *

 ** **January 25th, 2019****

 ** **Okay so I doubt that anyone might read this, but I'm putting it on my profile anyway.****

 ** **I apologize to any of the readers of**** _ _Between Wizards and Vikings__ ** **, I probably will not be able to update until sometime around the end of May or the June. I am feeling stressed out , school has been a pain too, and my procrastination has not been helping put either. If anything, I am saying the typical excuses that an author says, but writers have lives and sometimes we cannot help but have our life outside of social media take over. I have something written but it is not much,**** ** _ **I will try**_** ** **and post**** ** **something**** ** **by February 22nd, which is when HTTYD: THE HIDDEN WORLD comes out in the U.S. Or at least something at a more earlier date but not right now. Either a new chapter, or the current chapters that are posted will be edited. No promises though. I am between being pleased or screaming my lungs out in agony. Though February will also be happy and sad for me with**** ** _ **very**_** ** **important tests coming up.****

 ** **On the other hand...****

 ** **wHo'S gOnNA cRy oN FeBRuAry 22nD?! Or February 2nd since there is going to be an early premiere...****

 ** **We're probably going to cry anyway.****

 ** **\- Yadira S.S.****

* * *

 **icedshadows – I had a good summer actually! Until I came back to my hometown… I think I melted as soon as I stepped out of the airport… I hope you had a good summer, and a cool one, and sorry for the wait.**

 **Someguy the anon – Yes it was creative and thank you, I hope you had a good vacation if you did not have a vacation, then I still you had a few good months, and sorry for the wait.**

 **Guest – They will, I promise.**

 **Guest – I didn't have one but when I did, let me tell you, I lost my muse. D: I hope the last months for you have been better than mine, and sorry for the wait.**

 **gibthegrey – Yes, it is, and you are the first one to notice, I think, I can't read the minds of the readers, but at least you told me so have a cookie.**

 **Foalan21 – Well todays the day :)**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon** **or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **WARNING: Cursing on behalf of Toothless/Severus.**

 **Words – 1,576**

 **Updated – February 22, 2019**

 **Here it is as promised, later than I had actually hoped for but... at least its here! :D**

 **I though feel like Severus will be out of character, but then again... its an AU.**

 **Chapter names have also been changed.**

 **Updates will be... random.**

* * *

 _"HEMLOCK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"_

Hemlock could hear Toothless screech in fear from below her as all she could see was a blue sky with fluffy clouds... as well as all the colorful words inside her head.

With one flip later she could see him twisting and turning in the air.

"Oh gosh!"

Her petite hands covered by her fingerless black gloves touched a black wing, only to grasp the air once more.

"Oh gods! Oh no!"

Hemlock could see the clouds made of cotton again, and she could see from high up in the sky the island that had seen her grow into a young woman... who may or may not turn into a splatter of broken bones and blood in the next few minutes.

"Okay, you gotta - kinda angle yourself!"

Toothless didn't listen; he kept spinning in place, wings and tail waving about in the air.

"No - No! Come back down towards me, come back down - OW!"

His tail ended up with his tail slapping her face in their panic. She gripped her face, the sting burning her skin. Dear Thor, it hurt, but one peek at Toothless through her fingers roaring at her face to get it together and reality stood before her again.

Hemlock was above Toothless again, he had his wings spread out wide, and his legs were standing in mid air. She reached towards the saddle, her hands just a few inches out of reach, before she was finally able to grasp the sides.

Hemlock turned to face forwards, and she fumbled through cold, trembling fingers until she connected her vest to the harness hooks. The cheat sheet was settled tightly between her teeth,

Toothless spread his wings in a panicked move, and his tail barely brushed the pine trees on the ground. They were approaching the ground fast, but it looked like they didn't slow down at all. Suddenly, she heard Toothless release a terrified screech.

 _"What the fuck?! I do not want to go through this again!"_

Hemlock, wondering why Toothless would curse and yell about doing things again, looked up.

Suddenly she wished she hadn't.

There was a thick forest of sea stacks in front of them and they only got bigger and bigger by the second. Fog filled up the air between all the of the rocks, making it harder to see the other side. Some looked larger the others, and in some places, there was no room at all for not even a Terrible Terror to go through.

It was terrifying.

Hemlock was then was trading glances at the cheat sheet and the sea stacks. The cheat sheet was impossible to see without the wind going through her fingers and her hair. Toothless kept screaming out loud and in her mind. She couldn't focus. Everything was going by too fast for her liking making everything a gray, blue or green blur. Her mind was a mess, and the sea stacks just kept growing and GROWING and _GROWING._

She threw the cheat sheet over her shoulder and helped Toothless go through the sea stacks.

Left, right, up and down, and it was just her and Toothless not even _talking_ to each other. It was just their body movements and the faint click of the pedal that helped the prosthetic tail fin shift into place.

Hemlock didn't know when they made it out of the sea stack maze, she didn't know how long they were in there. Was it a full hour? Or was it just in less than a minute that they went through it? Was it too much adrenaline or was it just the shock of surviving a near encounter with Death?

She let out a disbelieving chuckle. But when she saw the light blue sky and the deep blue sea, she couldn't help but yell out in joy.

"YEAH!"

Toothless agreed by letting out a fireball. That exploded and they were headed right towards it.

Hemlock let her shoulders slump and let out a groan.

"Ah, come on."

* * *

Her eyes were wide, and her hair and eyebrows were slightly toasted.

She blinked and shook her head in shock.

Hemlock heard Toothless start to gag, and she saw him gently with his tongue place down the head of a fish. It was slimy and stinky and raw. She grimaced.

She lifted a stick with an already dead fish on it.

"No thanks. I'm good."

 _"Suit yourself. But you are not going to gain any weight any time soon unless you eat a lot of fish."_

"Yeah, my body doesn't like that idea."

Toothless just rolled his eyes and started to swallow the fish that he and Hemlock had managed to catch in some of the shallow water. Hemlock herself felt satisfied with only one, but Toothless being a rather large dragon, he needed about 20 times the size of her portion or more. Which in other words meant about a basketful of fish, a daily meal that Hemlock brought to him every day to the cove.

Not a lot of time had passed before they heard the high squawks from other dragons, one that Hemlock was familiar with. Placing down her already cooked fish, she looked up and saw various Terrible Terrors clumsily land before them. They showed no fear, something that surprised her since many dragons would not dare approach a human. Then again, she was sitting right next to a very much feared dragon.

The different colored Terrors approached slowly, one headed right towards Toothless' fish pile. He did not look very willing to share; his paws were already surrounding his fish making no room for a Terrible Terror to dive in. He snarled at one who tried to approach and was distracted by one who took the fish head that he gave to Hemlock. Another tried to steal it, only to be fired at by the new owner of the fish head.

Hemlock wasn't sure if she should have been amused or slightly irritated. Did they not see the terrifying glare that was aiming right at them? But then again, she was told that by Toothless that Terrible Terrors made terrible spies. Excuse the – accidental, and I am not sure if it is a – pun.

She heard a low growl and saw Toothless fight a Terror over a fish. He won of course being a much stronger dragon, the Terrible Terror ended up with only a fish fin which he immediately spit out. He started to glare and angrily hisses. He started to build up a fire in his tiny mouth but before he could release Toothless shot the tiniest of fire blasts into his mouth, leaving the poor little Terrible Terror in a daze.

 _"Poor little Terrible Terror? What about me?"_

 _"You're an adult, so act like one."_

 _"Too bad I had no one to tell me how to be an adult."_

 _"Yet you are more mature than my father and he is at least five years older than you."_

 _"I suppose…"_ Toothless grumbled like the child he was after a while.

Hemlock turned her attention to the Terrible Terror that was still stumbling around. She made a pointless question, "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"

With gloveless hands she grabs a raw fish and tosses it to the Terror. "Here you go."

With new energy, the Terror swallows the fish in gulp. He looks at her curiously before approaching slowly until he was curling up by her side like one of those cat animals that were a popular pet on the mainland. He was purring and at total ease that she was able to pet him.

 _"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong."_

Toothless hummed, either in agreement or in satisfaction that he had a good meal. He turned to her and asked, _"What are you going to do now?"_

"Take you back to the cove and head back home."

 _"I am not talking about now, I am talking about…"_ Toothless hesitated, _"our relationship."_

Hemlock pursed her lips, then sighed, "I don't know. It's bad enough that I'm the runt of the litter on Berk, but now that I went against everything that a Viking stands for…"

 _"At this point we both might as well be traitors to our own kind. But from the beginning I am sure that we both have been outcasts from the very start."_

"How is it that you know everything about me, but I do not know everything about you?"

Toothless chuckled, _"I do not know everything about you, even if I wished to know more about your past, I would be ignoring your own privacy."_ Toothless stopped and pondered and how he should go on. He started out slowly, _"In time, I am sure that we will get to know each other better, but… I do not think that we both are ready to go into full detail. It's just…"_

Hemlock could see him getting uncomfortable, he was much more open now than he ever was in their past interactions between the time her father left and now.

She smiled, "You used "It's" that time…"

He huffed and observed the sun grow smaller, _"You should go home now, I am sure that your father is looking for you."_ Toothless stiffly muttered. But he didn't move and just looked towards the ocean. Hemlock watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. She didn't want to go either.

 _"Okay."_


	13. Small Talk

**GO BACK A CHAPTER IF YOU DID NOT SEE THE UPDATE ON FEBRUARY 22.**

 **If you did, you can go on. :)**

* * *

 **Someguy the anon – Agreed :)**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words – 2,016**

 **Updated – April 21, 2019**

 **Happy Easter.**

* * *

She walked back to her house in a state of stupefaction. It was unlike the daze she had after running away from Toothless from the time that she heard his voice.

Was she running? No… she was walking. But was she stumbling around with uneven steps? No… she would have fallen long ago and she would have tripped on random roots and rocks that made up the forest on her home island. No… she was just walking. But everything was out of focus and her mind was blank.

She reached the edge of town. Hemlock could barely see the sun behind the never-ending ocean. Lingering on the spot she stood on, she contemplated lazily on the Vikings that were still awake and ready to make rounds around the Hairy Hooligans Village. Everything was peaceful barring for the mental war inside her head.

Hemlock beelined for the forge, knowing that no one would bother her in her personal workshop, at least not at this time at night. Yet even with a destination in mind, she dawdled, wanting to have more time to think over everything, even though she could do exactly that in her private room, with no one to interrupt her ever working mind.

Not one Viking considered to hold a full conversation with her, but instead gave Hemlock a proud nod. They most likely were thinking of the victories that she was gaining in the arena. Hemlock let out the quietest of sighs, _if only they knew._

Hemlock managed to reach the forge with no trouble and the air around her was much darker than before. The smithy that Gobber made was dark and cold, there was no heat from the furnace. Gobber most likely went home for the day. Something that pleased her greatly, no one was there to bother her.

With a tired body and mind, Hemlock trudged towards her workshop room. It had no windows and that made it much darker than the outside air that surrounded the forge. Hemlock lit a candle that she had on the edge of the table near the door. It wavered with the sudden movements of her hands before she placed it at the ledge that was at one of the ends of her desk. She repeated it a second time at the other end. Hemlock then sat on the stool, her slender yet calloused fingers started to play with one of the charcoal pencils in her possession.

Her head felt heavy, not with sleep, but rather with the thoughts of everything that happened earlier in the day.

Up. And the pencil rolled down. Hemlock did it again. On the third time the pencil rolled to land against her forearm. Hemlock grabbed it with tired eyes and put it back up before her fingers, flinging it up again making it come down. She flicked the piece of wood again, but landed against her left forearm this time. Hemlock then shifted her vacant attention to the pencil to grasp it in her fingers again.

It was one of those quick glimpses that told her that she was not alone. Hemlock raised her head more, and she saw her father peeking in through the door less doorway.

Hemlock stuttered with surprise, "Dad! You – You're back?!"

Since when were the sketches of Toothless spread out in the open on her desk?! Hemlock immediately scurried to stack them up and cover them from her father's view. She tried to act casual while clumsily dragging pieces of parchment behind her.

"G-Gobber's not here, so…" Gods, why did she keep stammering?!

"I know," her father stated, and he forced himself through the small doorway making the wood groan in protest. He put his helmet back in place and looked her in the eye. "I came looking for you."

Hemlock felt a chill go up her spine. Was she in trouble? He didn't look for her unless she was in trouble… She tried to act normal. "You did?"

Her father kept his stern stare. He spoke, "You've been keeping secrets."

"I – I have?" She closed her sketchbook and tried to lean on it. The book just slipped under her elbow.

He kept staring at her. His eyes were narrowed. "Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

Oh, Gods. Did he know?! Did he know about Toothless?!

Hemlock avoided his eyes; her fingers were nervously tapping her book. She tried to speak, "I don't know what you're..."

He didn't let her continue. "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it. **"**

Hemlock shrunk under his intimidating gaze. She couldn't form any words. All she could say was, "Oh?"

"So," he paused. Did he grow taller? "Let's talk about that dragon."

One of her hands lost its grip on her book. She heard a distant thud; all she could hear were her fathers words and the beating of her heart. Hemlock tried to breathe.

"Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I – I," just speak! Why isn't her tongue working?! "I was going to tell you. I - I just didn't know how to—"

A laugh. A loud, booming laugh came from the mouth of her father. It was one of those laughs that he would let out at parties and feasts. It was one of those laughs that he would let out when he was surrounded by friends and when he was happy.

Hemlock nervously played along though, she let out a shaky laugh. "You – You're not...upset?"

"What?" Was he surprised by her question? He looked at her with _something_ , was it pride? "I was hoping for this!"

Hemlock couldn't help but frown and ask, "Uh...you were?"

"And believe me, it only gets better!" He seemed happy, but Hemlock just wasn't sure if it was about her being friends with the mortal enemy. Something that would definitely get her killed. He looked absolutely delighted.

"Just wait 'til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time." Hemlock didn't know if she should be relieved or disgusted. So he was happy about her wins in dragon training. "And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear." He was filled with joy.

But, it made sense. They wouldn't become friends with _mindless_ beasts. They would _never_. Vikings crave the blood of dragons, the need for the _rush_ of battle. Something that is in her blood. Well, maybe it isn't in her blood.

"What a feeling!" He smacked his large hand on her shoulder. Hemlock didn't expect it, she flung backwards and into the bucket that was right behind her.

"You really had me going there, my daughter." What is he talking about? She started to get up but…

The next few words made her heart sink.

"All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!" And – and he said it with this voice that – that… Her father kept on ranting. "Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you Hiccup!"

He – he was joking right? She couldn't have been that bad… right? Sure she may be the runt of the litter. The weakest of them all on Berk, but…

She got back up and blinked away her tears.

 _"Hemlock?"_

Not right now.

He gave her a large smile, oh Gods, it was the first time she saw one those smiles being thrown at her.

Her father sat down on one of the spare stools in the room. His large body blocked her view to the wall behind him. By Thor, he had a large smile. She never saw that smile directed at her. Not in the past few years, not ever. All she ever saw from that face was her chief and never the face of a father.

He sighed, his voice was much softer now, but it still held that pride. "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." He scooted closer.

Hemlock couldn't meet his eyes, but she still saw his smile fall when she didn't start speaking.

"Oh, I brought you something," he cleared his throat. It was so obvious that he tried to clear away the tension in the air. "To keep you safe in the ring."

It was a helmet. It was gray like all the others that Hemlock had to fix from time to time. Mostly from the twins who never stopped banging each other with their brainless heads while wearing those helmets of theirs. And like the stereotypical Viking, it had two curved horns coming out from the sides, one of which her father twisted a bit to be straight like the other.

He handed it to her.

Hemlock looked at it in awe. "Thanks." She ever rarely got a gift from her father. Of all those times she always got some sort of weapon.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it." Her mother? "It's half of her breast plate."

Hemlock drew one of her hands away as if she had been burned and was now currently holding the helmet by one of the horns. Her green eyes locked with the twins of her father. She hid a wince with a smile.

Her father continued as he tapped his own helmet on his head, "Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?"

Hemlock examined the helmet in her hands, and the one on her father's head. Hers was much more… how do I say this? Bigger. Her father's was much more… smaller. And more pointed.

"Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal Hiccup."

 _"Deal? What deal?"_

Not right now.

Hemlock made a yawn. She felt Toothless shift in annoyance in the back of her mind.

"I should really get to bed." She tried to sound tired.

It was a mumble of words and speaking over each other. In the small minute that they were saying their goodbyes she heard her father say, "I'll see you back at the house."

All she could really say without tripping over her words was saying thanks for the breast hat. Gods, of all the things he had to give her that came from her mother was half of her breast plate?

"Oh wait," she heard him say. Hemlock looked back, when did she turn away to hide her frustration and tears?

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"When did you start wearing gloves Hiccup?"

A chill went up her spine. He noticed?

Of – of all the things his eyes had to see? Not her shame, not her pain, not her fear of being ridiculed of being the weakest of the tribe? Not the sadness that filled her every time she saw him look with pride at Asger and not at her?

 _"Talk to me."_

Not right now.

She sucked everything in.

"Oh, I started using them after a few sessions at the training arena. It helps me hold the axe better, it kept slipping out of my grasp whenever I held it with my bare hands." She gave a small smile.

He hummed, "Alright, but its better to use bare hands, maybe when you're older you'll get a better grip."

"I… do not think so. But to each their own." Hemlock felt her smile become more forced.

Her father shrugged. He turned away, and told her, "Don't stay for much longer, I'll see you back at the house. Good night!"

Hemlock heard her father lumber away until she could no longer hear his heavy footsteps. She went to the front from where she could get a better view of the sleeping village. No one was outside, not even the night guards.

She then looked towards her house, the second highest house in the entire village. Hemlock saw the front door close.

Her eyes turned to the forest behind it. And she ran.

And she ran and ran and ran.

There were wooden houses around her, then tall green trees, and finally warmth.

He became tense but in the end he said, _"Just… let it all out."_

She wrapped her arms around the neck of the dragon and cried.

 _"He always calls me Hiccup."_


	14. Before Disaster

**KillgarraghForever – Thank you for reading, and uh yeah Sev dies and stuff. A lot of stuff if going to happen. Even I'm not sure what's going to happen. I don't know about Lily; I mean I'm planning this story beforehand and changing it as I go. And yes I have been reading the Inheritance Cycle, and recently I just finished it, I guess I could say that is one of the reasons there was a hiatus in this story. :)**

 **Fenris Jin – Yeah, half the time I know what I'm doing, the other half is me questioning my life choices. If the books are anything to go by before the Golden Trio, Slytherins were judged by the color of their tie and not the content of their character. And as for Hiccup being a girl, I don't know I don't want to do a chick flick, but to be honest I don't know how to write a chick flick or anything else at all. This is more of a three-world crossover to be honest, and I am editing previous chapters as I continue, so I hope I don't mess things up. Maybe in the future after I'm done with this fanfic I can rewrite the whole thing. But it is going to be a long one. I don't even know how long, but I feel like more than 100 chapters. :3 But yeah, thanks for the feedback! I don't have a beta. XD**

 **Kiterou – Sorry about that. :( I guess I forgot to put additional warnings, and I don't even know what warning I should and should not put, but thanks for your feedback. :)**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Words – 2,900**

 **Updated – October 7, 2019**

 **Enjoy. And now I have to update the part of me not owning the Inheritance Cycle through all of my chapters.**

* * *

 **"You'll have a lot of time over summer I said. Take it nice and slow I said. So why did it take almost 6 months to update?!" Present self faces past self in anger.**

 **"Life." Past self says.**

 **"I have no counter arguments. We are right, we are wrong. Game over."**

* * *

It was the muffled singing of the birds that woke Hemlock up for her to only see darkness. She blinked once, then twice. One of her hands reached out and the tips of her fingers touched something that was between leather and scales.

Then there was sunlight and a black face.

Hemlock squinted and when the sunlight wasn't bothering her anymore, she saw Toothless looked a bit pained.

 _"I do not wish to sound rude but… could you stand up? My leg feels a bit numb."_

Hemlock blinked slowly and when she finally registered his words, she ended up crawling away after trying to get up with stiff legs.

In the back of her mind, Hemlock saw Toothless stretch his back legs out, gripping his claws in and out, and in between he was stomping the ground. Hemlock meanwhile furiously rubbed her eyes with her fingers, trying to be more awake at the moment because she doesn't remember how she ended up being tucked under the Night Fury's wings.

With her eyes finally open wide, the only bright spots in the nature that caught her attention were the early rays of sunshine that brushed the very top of the wild pine trees that stood over anything else in the forest. Everything else was covered in shadows that twisted rocks and trees that had been carved into nature long ago.

Toothless placed himself beside her a few minutes later. He looked more refreshed, and with his stiff limbs folded beneath him, he let out a yawn with a pink tongue curling in his mouth. When he placed his head on his paws is when he finally spoke.

 _"You should go now; your people will be waking up."_

The way he spoke was strange. At times it sounded his age, one of at least entering the third decade of their life. But in others, he spoke as if he was just a boy of her age. And then he sounded as if he had lived a thousand years.

"Do I really have too?" Hemlock didn't want to go, not where her father was, and not when her 'dragon training' was about to come to an end.

One last test and it was the one where it was decided of whether she would have the 'honor' of killing the Monstrous Nightmare or not.

It made her stomach churn.

 _"Yes you must. I – I am sure that your father will be worried for you."_ Hemlock could feel the unease coming from Toothless.

"I'm sure he is."

* * *

The walk back towards her house ended much too quickly for her liking. She was already standing outside the back entrance of her house that she shared with her father. While the Viking houses were enforced with many layers of wood, it did not block the thunderous snoring that her father was able to make. It would at least though, muffle the sound of squeaking hinges and leather boots pressing against the wooden floors.

The embers had died long ago, and only ashes covered the remains of charred wood. A plate with chicken bones and an empty mug were at the head of table. Her father's chair was pushed back to the side. Hemlock passed the table with dragging feet.

When she made it to her room, Hemlock's body slumped with relief. Sure, her father wouldn't have heard her at all, but being able to not have to face him for a few more minutes made her at ease. In the farthest corner of her mind, she could feel concern and amusement.

She grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. She always wore the same clothes. Hemlock liked green and brown because she could hide easier in the woods. Snotlout and the others couldn't find her there. The whispers of everybody else wouldn't be able to find her there either, because she didn't like to talk about how she looked too much like her mother when her father didn't talk about her. Well, in everything but the eyes she looked like her mother she heard, Hemlock's eyes were the only thing she got from her father.

Far away, a Night Fury snorted.

* * *

By midday everyone in the village was awake. Her father would have woken up far earlier but with his hunt for the dragon's nest, all of Berk had let their guard down to welcome back all of the warriors. Everyone thankfully survived, but not without wounds, and a few almost lost their limbs.

"Had that Deadly Nadder bit' me a bit deeper, I would 'ave lost my leg."

Like I said, almost. Thank the Gods for Gothi.

 _"This village cannot survive a day without the Village Elder now can it?"_

Toothless seemed a bit more vocal in the past few days. Especially when she walked along the forest border. Their bond was getting stronger.

Hemlock was slowly making her way across town to the training arena. She wanted to delay as much as possible just so she didn't have to face everybody else on the training grounds. Some of the early risers of Berk though seemed to come from hidden streets and corners, and she felt like she was being dragged against her will to a place full of blood and fear.

It didn't take long. It never did.

She could hear whispers coming from the young and old of the village. Hemlock wasn't able to make anything out, but she could feel eyes stare at her hungrily. Because she was finally learning to be a Viking.

Oh, if only they knew. If only they knew.

The gate was open, and as she made her way down the short tunnel, Hemlock could hear the agitated words that were just barely being able to release from their dry lips.

"What if – what if Gothi chooses no one?! What if – what if we are exiled from Berk for not -"

Snotlout cut Fishlegs off.

"Shut your yapping, it's obviously going to be _me._ I'm going to be the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare."

Had Hemlock not lived in a small village, and practically be raised along with Snotlout her whole life, and not excluding the others, she could have believed him. Everyone knew everyone around here, and when they weren't fighting dragon, each other, or other tribes, gossip was something else that people needed to survive when they didn't have any adrenaline running in their system.

Gods, she wants to fly off the island and never come back.

There's an extra shield and axe on the floor besides the second gate. The shield is placed on her left arm and the axe goes on her right. Its awkward, the axe looks more decorative than it is useful and there's two chips and the wood's old and cracked too. And even through her gloves, she can feel the tiniest cracks. Her mother's helmet slides forward when she bends down to pick up the axe, and with it in hand she puts the helmet back in place.

Right, her mother's helmet.

She didn't want to bring it, but she had to. Hemlock did her part of the bargain and all of that. It felt heavier than it did last night, and as she approached the rest of the teenagers, all but Asger started to shower her with praises and sweet words. Fishlegs started asking her how she managed to subdue all those dragons so quickly, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with Snotlout immediately started to say that she would win without a doubt. While Snotlout had just contradicted what he had said earlier, Hemlock avoided Asger's gaze.

He glared at her with an intense anger, she wondered if the Gods took pity on her, and stopped her from turning into flames right there and then.

Gobber cleared his throat from his place in the center of the arena and everyone jumped in line to avoid any delay. But Fishlegs kept twisting his feet, and Tuffnut started nudging Ruffnut much to her irritation.

Tuffnut, without a doubt, was about to say something stupid before Gobber wisely decided to interrupt.

"Now, today is your final test in your dragon training. The last one to make through without dying or taking down the dragon will have the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."

He said it with this voice that made it clear that he was enjoying seeing their pale and wide eyes. Either with excitement or fear and Hemlock just felt fear.

Way too much for her liking.

"Remember, use your surroundings to your advantage. They can be very useful."

It was then that Hemlock saw the wooden walls placed around the entire arena. They were short and would only cover two, maybe three of them if one of them wasn't Fishlegs.

And that was it. Gobber stood right next to the lever that let the Gronckle and already he was scurrying away because the dragon burst out and with an angry roar, the first blast brushed against Tuffnut's helmet.

Tuffnut screamed.

And she was facing the stone wall with a heaving chest, trying to breathe normally because she could hear shouting from across the ring. Make less noise and the dragon might not hear you.

She peaked over the board, axe forgotten on the floor, and the world seemed to hold its breathe because nothing was moving but the Gronckle. Just as it was about to turn into her direction she ducked back down again.

She heard another blast and, with a yell, Gobber told Fishlegs to leave the ring.

One Viking down, five to go.

Two blasts down, four to go.

Only one may end up leaving because of Tuffnut.

She looked towards the gate and saw Fishlegs move with incredible speed for someone his size, and the world was awake again. Everyone was shouting either trying to get away or tried to hit the Gronckle.

And that would mean that her shield would have to burn.

But she also wanted to be as far away as possible from the dragon too.

There wasn't much she could do and the next one to leave was Ruffnut after she and Tuffnut started to argue once more.

Tuffnut was not too far behind because he was laughing at his sister, shield waving about in the air.

The place was quiet, once more, and Hemlock was near the gate, much more so than before but she couldn't leave straight away because she needed to 'die.'

Even if she sneaked away, someone could end up seeing her leaving.

And if she succeeded, people would wonder, "Where did she go? When did she die?"

Hemlock wasn't sure if she could risk her father's wrath, even if he never laid a hand on her. Or anybody's really.

So she stayed.

And with a clumsy move, Snotlout got the Gronckle's attention and the dragon was hurriedly buzzing straight towards the strong and weak boy.

Asger, was already using it to his advantage, there was a huge fury in his eyes, that Hemlock wondered how they didn't turn red. The teenager was running straight towards the Gronckle from behind no shield in sight.

Hemlock took her own advantage and made sure to swiftly move between the pieces of wood staying away from the two boys and a dragon making sure that she wasn't seen.

She wasn't but Snotlout was already moving quickly away from the fight.

"Snotlout, you are out!"

There was the sound of stone scratching metal and the shield was left near the inner door, smoking with the tiniest bit of red that told her it wasn't paint.

More in tune with her surroundings, Hemlock avoided the Gronckle like one would a bee allergic or not.

She was facing away from the crowd, because the brown dragon then decided to fly around the edge of the ring and then Asger jumps from behind looking at the Gronckle with determination. He looked tired.

But when he turned to look at her, the world slowed down because there wasn't fury in his eyes, there was pure _hatred._

At her.

Gods, she wants to fly off the island and never come back.

He was covered in sweat and dirt, and even his clothes that would be used with care had a few burns, and there were a few holes in his pants. His blond hair that would be brushed back into a large braid, with a few bangs framing his face, was falling apart. There were a few loose hairs from the braid that would be carefully crafted into place –

In her eyes, he looked as if he had fought for his life. Maybe a few minutes ago yes, but there was a craze around him that made her want to get farther away from him than it did the Gronckle.

Asger pushed down her shield to look at her in the eye and demanded, "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing."

Correction. It wasn't a demand; it was an order accompanied by a growl.

And he ran off, not even bothering to hear her answer.

"Good! Please, by all means…"

It was sarcastic as always of course.

She stands up, not bothering to look at anywhere else but the gate because that is her escape. And she hears cheers, for Asger no doubt, but when she looks up, it's the Elder and her father, Chief Stoick the Vast. Her father gives her a look and a fist.

Hemlock smiles weakly, her helmet fixed into place just seconds before, shield and axe lifted up in the air. But then she slumps ready to hide once more, but the Gronckle already made a bee line for her.

That's when her shield and axe drop to the ground because she is cornered to a wooden wall, and she scratches the chin of the dragon as fast as possible trying to find that weak spot. But there's no need since she already knows it from previous encounters, and the dragon falls to the side, in pure bliss.

She hears a bellow and its Asger with an axe ready to be thrown but his face just shows his disbelief. The pieces fall into place and Hemlock knows that she beat the dragon because there are compliments and cheers from above her place.

Hemlock hears Asger scream in rage waving his axe around like a crazed madman.

"-O! NO! SON OF A HALF TROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"

Was he cursing her? Everything looked out of place, and Hemlock hears the faint banging of wood against stone.

Her father calls for silence.

"So, later?"

Did she ask a question? Maybe, she needed to get to the woods, and far away from everyone.

Hemlock couldn't breathe, but she forced herself to _breathe_.

"Uh-uh. Not so fast."

Gobber pulled her back with his hook. It was talent of his that he developed after years if her trying to run off to do whatever stupidity she had for the day or for a raid.

"But I'm kind off late for…"

Gobber ignored her, paying more attention to his chief and to the Elder.

Asger didn't ignore her. With ease, he turned her around with his double-bladed battle axe, the upper tip of the handle, poking at her throat.

A flick of his head and the bangs covering one of his eyes went to the side of his face, and there was rage and hatred pouring out of his eyes. With a tight voice he asked, "What? Late for what exactly?"

She just stared at him, shaking with fear, but relieved when her father's voice boomed around the training arena once more.

"Okay, quiet down! The Elder has decided."

Asger put his axe down and turned to face up at the crowd. Gobber had approached and stood behind them, almost standing between the two teenagers. Hemlock rubbed her throat, and while she did not bleed, she may as well have with the loathing looks Asger was giving her.

Gobber lifted his hook above Asger's head, and he looked up with a wavering calm gaze.

Hemlock saw the elder shake in denial.

The crowd gave out sounds of interest, because they know that Asger is the best of the best.

And when Gobber lifted his whole hand over her own, even with eyes closed, Hemlock could see the Elder nod her head, with a smile on her face.

The crowd roared in agreement and Hemlock looked to the side to see Asger look at her with something more than hate.

Possibly _murder._

Gobber starts to cheer along with the crowd.

"-ou've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

The teens come out of nowhere and Fishlegs lifts her up with easiness that she almost forgets to cheer along with everybody else.

They are all chanting her name. Not her real one, the nickname that everybody gave her to the point that think it's her real name.

It isn't her true name.

Hemlock gave out a shaky laugh as everyone around her celebrated.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait!. I am so, so…"

Nobody noticed her panic not one. And she didn't have to finish the sentence.

Toothless didn't have to finish the sentence for her either and he would be with her with every step of the way.

Gods, she _needs_ to fly off the island and never come back.


End file.
